Loin des yeux, près du coeur
by Scorpio-no-Caro
Summary: La Guerre Sainte contre Hadès est terminée. L'heure est à la recontruction. Kanon veut retourner auprès de Poséidon parce qu'il est amoureux d'une personne dont il ne s'estime pas digne. Mais les choses ne vont pas se passer comme il l'avait prévu...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je n'en retire aucun profit si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde et les autres, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, sont à moi.

**Genre**** :** Romance - Yaoi

**Rating**** :** M

**Chapitre 1**

De retour dans le monde des vivants et n'ayant nulle part où aller, les Chevaliers d'Athéna restèrent au Sanctuaire de leur Déesse. Ce n'était pas le travail qui manquait.

Shion fut de nouveau investi des pouvoirs de Grand Pope et la tâche d'organiser la reconstruction lui échut naturellement. Il s'octroyait quand même le petit plaisir d'assister et aussi de participer de temps en temps aux entraînements lorsque Dohko l'y traînait par la peau des fesses. Au début, la Balance ne s'était pas gêné pour prendre le Pope en poids sur son épaule et l'emmener aux arènes. Après s'être fait chambrer dans les règles par ses "subordonnés" il préféra obtempérer docilement à chaque fois qu'il sentait approcher le cosmos du Chinois à l'heure de l'entraînement.

Ce matin-là, tous eurent la surprise de voir Kanon se faire sévèrement corriger par son frère. D'ordinaire, leurs combats se terminaient soit par un match nul, soit par une victoire du cadet et beaucoup plus rarement par celle de Saga. Car bien qu'ayant suivi la même formation, l'aîné était un tantinet moins fort que son jumeau. Oh, pas de grand-chose, mais ça suffisait à surprendre leurs compagnons quand le porteur de Gemini filait une branlée à l'ex Dragon des Mers. Et c'était exactement ce qui venait d'arriver.

Déjà la pommette de Kanon enflait et la teinte rouge virait au violet. Il se releva avec quelques difficultés et épousseta sa tunique.

- Ҫa va ? demanda Saga en s'approchant de son frère.

- Ouais, ça va aller…

- Kanon, jamais j'aurais dû te battre si facilement. Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

- Rien, ça va… J'étais pas trop concentré, c'est tout… Ҫa arrive…

- Tu veux m'en parler ? J'ai bien senti que depuis quelques temps, t'es pas dans ton assiette.

Kanon leva la tête et regarda son frère quelques secondes avant de détourner à nouveau les yeux. Pour Saga, c'était évident. L'absence de réponse lui confirma qu'il avait vu juste.

- Allez viens ! On va prendre une bonne douche, manger et tu me raconteras ce qui te tracasse.

L'ex Général de Poséidon suivit son Chevalier d'Or de frère sans rien dire. Il se demandait surtout comment il allait éviter l'interrogatoire. Il leva les yeux vers l'Escalier et devant lui, tous les Chevaliers avaient entamé la montée pour rejoindre leur Temple respectif. Inévitablement, son regard s'attarda sur l'un d'entre eux. Il se brula les yeux sur cette vision jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à la sortie de son Temple. Il se glissa sous la douche pendant que Saga préparait une salade puis il prit la relève, laissant la salle de bain à son frère.

Une fois à table, un silence pesant s'établit entre eux. Dans la cuisine, on n'entendait que le bruit des fourchettes dans les assiettes et celui de l'eau qu'on verse dans un verre.

- Tu veux rien me dire ? se lança Saga, d'une voix douce.

- J'envisage de retourner au service de Poséidon.

Saga se figea. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse, ses mains devinrent moites et sa bouche, terriblement sèche. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et le picotement familier au bord de ses paupières les lui fit baisser sur son plat où il ne restait que la peau et le trognon d'une pomme.

- Je croyais que tu étais bien ici, murmura Saga sans lever la tête.

- C'est le cas Saga. Je suis… j'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé toi et moi. Si je veux partir, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi et crois-moi, la décision a été dure à prendre.

- Pourquoi, Kanon ? Je comprends pas…

- Normal, j't'ai encore rien expliqué, sourit tristement le cadet.

- Alors vas-y, je t'écoute parce que… pour me faire admettre que tu veuilles me quitter, va falloir que tu sois très fort !

Saga avait haussé le ton sur les derniers mots. Il étouffa un sanglot derrière sa main et se leva brutalement, renversant sa chaise. Kanon l'observa, un peu inquiet. Il percevait dans son cosmos un écho qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis… de nombreuses années. Une sourde angoisse lui tordit les tripes. Serait-il possible que Saga souffre encore de ce mal qui avait causé tant de morts ? Il se sentit brusquement malheureux comme les pierres de causer de la tristesse à son frère. Ils avaient déjà tant souffert. Et voilà qu'il recommençait.

- Saga… commença-t-il en s'approchant de celui-ci, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ou moi. Qu'on se soit retrouvé, ça tient du miracle. Tu es mon frère, mon jumeau. Tu me connais mieux que n'importe qui et je sais que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il avait contourné Saga et posé ses mains sur ses épaules. Son aîné ne bougeait pas et ne se déroba pas au contact de leurs fronts.

- Alors pourquoi Kanon ? sanglota Saga, les paupières douloureusement fermées.

- Je suis tombé amoureux, lâcha Kanon après plusieurs longues secondes de silence.

- Quoi ? sursauta son frère en relevant la tête.

- Je suis amoureux, répéta l'ex Dragon des Mers en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté du cou de Saga. Mais c'est quelqu'un… qui n'est pas pour moi. Alors plutôt que de… de crever d'amour à petit feu, je préfère m'éloigner du Sanctuaire. Ce sera plus facile pour moi, moins douloureux…

- Mais… non ! Kanon… enfin… je suis là, t'es pas tout seul et tu sais que…

- Saga, arrêtes ! Tu as ta vie avec Shaka et tu dois penser à ton couple. C'est ce qui importe. Je suis assez grand pour soigner mon p'tit cœur meurtri. Et ça passe par la thérapie de l'éloignement. Ok ?

- Shion est au courant de ton projet ?

- Pas encore. Il faut que j'aille le voir…

- Tu crois qu'il va accéder à ta requête ?

- Nous ne sommes plus en guerre et quoiqu'il arrive, au service que qui que je sois, je resterai fidèle et loyal à Athéna. Ҫa peut être stratégiquement avantageux pour la Déesse d'avoir des yeux et des oreilles chez son oncle.

Deux sourires miroirs se répondirent. Doux et complices, remplis d'une infinie tendresse.

Comme tous les vendredi après-midi, Shion avait instauré la réunion. Les treize Chevaliers d'Or avaient des Chevaliers d'Argent sous leurs ordres qui eux-mêmes avaient des Chevaliers de Bronze à leur pogne et ces derniers supervisaient le travail des gardes et apprentis. Tout le monde mettait la main à la patte pour reconstruire le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Soit dit en passant, celle-ci avait regagné le Japon avec sa garde rapprochée et ô combien célèbre, admirée, vénérée, adorée, adulée, encensée de Chevaliers Divins. Ils étaient des héros après tout…

Donc, pendant cette réunion, tous les problèmes étaient abordés. Mais ils n'y en avaient guère, à vrai dire. Car les treize dirigeaient leur petite armée comme s'ils partaient au combat. Ordre, discipline, acharnement au travail, don de soi, et surtout aucune plainte. Et les choses avançaient plutôt bien. Lentement, mais sûrement. Le Grand Pope était relativement satisfait, mais il souhaitait accélérer un peu la cadence. Parce qu'après tout, il leur laissait les week-ends de libres. Devant la levée de boucliers à laquelle il avait dû faire face lorsqu'il avait instauré ce travail de rénovation sept jours sur sept, à moins de se retrouver avec une grève générale sur les bras, il céda aux revendications. A savoir travailler dix heures par jour ce qui nous amène à cinquante heures par semaine et les samedis et dimanches de repos. Bien mérité selon les uns, un tantinet usurpé selon d'autres qui ne pouvaient se servir de quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas : le cosmos.

Quelle facilité pour Mû de transporter d'énormes blocs de marbre ou pour les jumeaux de les passer d'un endroit à un autre, via une autre dimension ou un triangle d'or. Et que dire de la glace plus que bienvenue pour faire glisser la pierre et l'ajuster parfaitement à ses voisines. Quant à tailler les blocs à la bonne dimension, Excalibure n'avait pas son pareil. Et sur ces dix heures quotidiennes, il y en avait trois consacrées à l'entraînement. Pas question de se ramollir.

Enfin… chacun faisait avec les moyens qu'il avait…

La réunion tirait à sa fin et Shion libéra ses Chevaliers. En fait, ils faisaient plus office de contremaîtres que de Chevaliers et certains semblaient apprécier moyennement. Il y avait ceux pour qui la reconstruction était une nécessité absolue par respect pour leur Déesse. Techniquement, c'étaient bien eux qui avait détruit le Sanctuaire, même si dans l'absolu c'était de SA faute à ELLE. Après il y avait ceux pour qui il n'y avait pas le feu au lac, et pour terminer, ceux qui auraient bien fait appel à une entreprise de BTP pour se charger de la besogne. Quitte à effacer la mémoire des ouvriers par la suite, mais ça, ce n'était pas le plus difficile. A peine un détail facilement réglable.

L'un dans l'autre, les trois idéaux cohabitaient paisiblement.

- Encore une réunion qui ne sert à rien, murmura Kanon en se glissant derrière son frère pour sortir. Parla-t-il trop fort ? Shion était-il plus près qu'il ne l'aurait cru ?

- Tu as une objection Kanon ? gronda la voix du Pope.

L'ex Dragon des Mers se retourna lentement sous les yeux de ses compagnons, qui après quelques secondes de surprise préférèrent s'éloigner prudemment. Le regard que le frère de Saga vrillait sur Shion n'augurait rien de bon, pas plus que celui que le Pope dardait sur le cadet des jumeaux. Il fut décontenancé de voir que celui-ci ne baissait pas les yeux. Jusqu'à présent, s'il avait à peine haussé le ton, les douze Chevaliers d'Or finissaient par se plier à ses ordres. Mais pas Kanon. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait été loin de lui, loin d'une autorité supérieure. Chez les Marinas, jusqu'à ce que Poséidon se réveille, c'est le Dragon des Mers qui avait tout dirigé, tout régenté. Il était l'autorité supérieure incontestable et incontestée jusqu'à la fin de la bataille, quand le Général de Sirène avait découvert ses mobiles et s'était détourné de lui. Kanon était un rebelle dans l'âme et il en serait toujours ainsi. Pourtant, Shion avait cru qu'en retrouvant Saga, il mettrait un peu d'eau dans son vin, mais là, critiquer ouvertement son Pope devant ses amis était bien la preuve qu'il ne lui reconnaissait qu'un commandement partiel.

- Je pense que ces réunions sont une perte de temps. On parle toujours de la même chose d'une semaine sur l'autre. Je me disais que tu pourrais les espacer.

Tout en écoutant l'ex Dragon des Mers, le Pope avait gagné son bureau. Il invita Kanon à entrer et referma la porte.

- Précises ta pensée, l'encouragea Shion en lui désignant un fauteuil face à son bureau sur lequel le frère de Saga se laissa tomber.

- Les choses avancent tranquillement. On perd en moyenne deux heures par semaine en papotages inutiles. Si des problèmes se présentent, règle-les au coup par coup. Et fait une réunion par mois pour en parler à tous. Là, ça fait quatre fois qu'il ne se passe rien et qu'on se répète.

- D'autres pensent comme toi ? s'enquit malicieusement le Maître du Sanctuaire.

- J'en sais rien… J'leur ai pas demandé…

- _Et même si c'était le cas, tu ne me le dirais pas, _songea Shion. Tu as mis le doigt sur une évidence. Et même si ta critique est frappée au coin du bon sens, à l'avenir, tu seras gentil de ne pas en faire étalage en public. Viens m'en parler en privé. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un avec qui il est impossible de parler, quand même.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Ҫa m'a échappé, je te présente mes excuses.

- Je les accepte… _Jusqu'où es-tu capable d'aller, Kanon ? Me crois-tu assez naïf pour ne pas deviner que ton apparente soumission cache autre chose ?_

- Puisque je suis là, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

- _Nous y voilà… _Je t'écoute.

Kanon baissa la tête et passa une jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir. Combien de temps allait-il tenir sans se trahir ? Cette attitude désinvolte et provocatrice était sa marque de fabrique. Quoi qu'il fasse, il finissait toujours par se comporter ainsi. Il cachait sa sensibilité derrière une certaine arrogance et une assurance feinte. Pas qu'il en ait honte, mais ça lui permettait de garder les gens à distance. Il choisissait de se laisser approcher, il décidait d'ouvrir la porte, il acceptait de faire entrer l'autre dans son espace vital. Ou pas. Il était le maître du jeu.

Il savait que Shion ne supportait pas son comportement actuel et il comptait là-dessus pour le mettre assez en rogne et qu'il accède à sa demande, plus sous le coup de l'énervement qu'après une mure réflexion. Il glissa un regard entre ses cils et vit que le Pope s'agitait sur son fauteuil.

- Je vais quitter le Sanctuaire, déclara-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque.

Shion cessa de s'agiter. L'ex Dragon des Mers releva la tête, toujours ce même regard en coin pour voir le visage décomposé de son Pope. Il appuya son coude sur son genou et cala son menton dans sa main. Bon sang, que c'était difficile ! Allait-il se décider à parler ?

- _ C'était donc ça ? _Pour aller où ? s'étrangla la voix de Shion.

Et maintenant, l'estocade finale.

- Poséidon est d'accord pour que je reprenne la tête des Généraux des Mers et de tous les Marinas.

Il vit l'ancien Bélier blêmir comme il n'aurait pas cru que cela fut possible. Shion était si blanc qu'il en était presque transparent. Il passa une main devant ses yeux, comme pour en chasser le malaise qui était brusquement monté dans sa poitrine lui mettant le cœur au bord des lèvres et surtout, surtout qui lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Il respira plusieurs fois profondément et parvint à retrouver un peu de son calme.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? parvint-il à articuler dans un souffle ténu.

- Poséidon et Athéna ne se font plus la guerre et ici je ne me sens pas à ma place. Les douze sont là et moi, je sers à rien. Si ce n'est à remplacer Saga s'il n'est plus en mesure, pour une raison ou une autre, d'assumer sa charge de Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux.

- Mais toi aussi tu es le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Gemini t'as reconnu comme son porteur ! s'emporta le Pope.

- Non, Shion. Elle ne m'a accepté que parce que mon frère a réussi à lui faire croire à elle aussi, qu'il était un Spectre au service d'Hadès. Là, faut reconnaître qu'il a fait fort. Parvenir à tromper sa propre armure… Mais quand les armures se sont retrouvées devant le Mur des Lamentations, elles ont appelé Gemini et c'est l'âme de Saga qui l'a revêtue.

- Et tu t'es joint à l'âme de ton frère, c'est bien la preuve que cette armure vous appartient à tous les deux !

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas l'unique raison qui me pousse à m'éloigner du Sanctuaire, avoua Kanon en détournant à nouveau le regard.

- Je m'attends au pire, ironisa le Pope en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. C'est quoi, le reste ?

- Je suis amoureux, lâcha le frère de Saga dans un soupir résigné.

Shion ne broncha pas. Depuis le début de leur conversation, il sondait le cosmos de son vis-à-vis. Et ce qu'il découvrait lui confirmait bien que c'était avant tout pour cela que Kanon voulait s'éloigner. Il le sentait très perturbé, terriblement malheureux. Jusqu'à présent il avait réussi à donner le change mais apparemment, il venait d'atteindre le point de non-retour. Le cœur du Pope se serra. Une vague de compassion le balaya. Il le comprenait si bien.

- Je ne comprends pas alors pourquoi tu veux partir. Tu n'as pas envisagé de révéler à cette personne la nature de tes sentiments ? Ou sans être trop direct, les lui faire doucement comprendre ?

- J'ai imaginé mille et un scénario, soupira Kanon. Mais… c'est quelqu'un qui me sera toujours inaccessible. J'ai mis la barre trop haut… Je suis en train de me bruler les ailes. Et je commence à avoir des ampoules à la main gauche, termina Kanon avec un sourire en coin d'une espièglerie folle.

Shion ne résista pas longtemps et éclata de rire. Mais il voyait bien que le toujours ex Dragon des Mers tentait de cacher son désarroi derrière ce trait d'humour graveleux.

- Moi c'est la droite, rétorqua-t-il en observant le visage de Kanon jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse en lui et qu'il éclate de rire à son tour.

- Mais attends ! Je croyais que t'étais avec Dohko !

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes !

- Non ! Tout le monde est persuadé que vous êtes en couple !

- Dohko serait la dernière personne avec qui je… enfin. C'est mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Mais c'est tout. Et en plus, il a découvert que l'éducation de son petit Dragon avait de très grosses lacunes dans certains domaines, plaisanta le Pope avec un sourire entendu.

- Non ! s'écria Kanon ! Dohko et Shiryu ? Mais c'est complètement surréaliste !

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il passe tous ces week-ends au Japon ? Et tu connais l'admiration sans borne de Shiryu pour son… "vieux maître"

- Admiration qui s'est transformée lentement en un sentiment bien plus profond, chuchota Kanon.

- Exactement…

- Incroyable ! Et toi ? Ҫa fait longtemps que t'es seul ?

- Eh bien, Athéna m'a confié le Sanctuaire en 1743 après la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès. Ma mission était de préparer la prochaine. Plus le temps approchait et moins j'en avais pour moi. Et puis ton frère et toi êtes passés par là. Mais ça devait bien faire déjà une bonne trentaine d'année que je n'avais plus eu personne dans mon lit.

- Quoi ? Trente ans ! s'étouffa presque Kanon en sursautant sur son siège. Mais comment tu fais ?

- Je suis Atlante, ne l'oublie pas. J'ai des capacités plus étendues que celles des humains comme toi, sourit Shion devant la réaction de son Chevalier. Et toi ? A part ta main gauche ?

- J'avoue que plus d'une fois, je me suis laissé tenter par… par un truc d'une nuit. Juste pour… évacuer la pression, comme on dit.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je l'ai pas dit à Saga, je te l'dirais pas non plus. Si je pars, c'est pas pour qu'à chacune de mes visites quelqu'un me rappelle mes sentiments. C'est beaucoup trop douloureux.

Kanon avait de nouveau ce masque de tristesse sur le visage et Shion ne savait pas comment faire pour lui redonner le sourire. Même un petit. Il percevait sa détresse, sa souffrance et ça lui serrait le cœur.

- Il est… intelligent, cultivé, il a de l'humour et de l'esprit, poursuivit Kanon. Sa compassion n'a d'égale que sa gentillesse, sa loyauté et sa fidélité envers Athéna et ses amis n'est plus à démontrer. Et c'est un redoutable guerrier. Je sais pas comment je suis tombé amoureux, mais je sais que je ne suis pas digne de respirer le même air que lui. Je te l'ai dit, il m'est inaccessible. Et je meurs d'amour à petit feu...

Durant sa tirade, Kanon avait le regard perdu dans sa mémoire qui lui repassait des images enjolivées par ses sentiments. L'étincelle qui s'était mise à briller dans ses yeux n'avait pas échappé à Shion. Que pouvait-il faire pour le soulager un peu ? Il voulait tellement l'aider. Tellement… Voir cet homme si fort, si puissant, si sûr de lui dans un état proche de la déprime, complètement à la merci de son cœur était presque insoutenable.

- Alors ? Tu me laisses partir chez Poséidon ? reprit-il devant le manque de réaction du Pope. Comme je l'ai dit à Saga, stratégiquement, ça peut être un atout de savoir ce qui se passe chez lui. Et de toute façon, jamais plus je ne trahirai Athéna. Je resterai toujours un de ses Chevaliers, même si je ne suis pas là.

- C'est d'un homme dont tu es amoureux ? demanda Shion comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Oui. Le simple fait d'être à ses côtés me comble de bonheur. Je me sens… apaisé, serein. Je pourrais me contenter un temps d'être comme ça, mais pour couronner le tout, il est terriblement beau et diaboliquement séduisant. Je sais que finirais par en arriver à un point où j'aurai besoin de plus. De lui offrir plus. Shion, je pourrais dévaster l'univers tout entier pour un seul de ses baisers.

A nouveau, le regard de Kanon s'était allumé d'une lueur ensorcelante. Shion se demandait si lui aussi aurait les yeux brillant s'il parlait de l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux ? Serait-il capable de le décrire avec autant de passion ? La passion. Une chose dont il n'aurait pas cru Kanon capable. Enfin si, mais pas à un tel degré. Comme ça devait être bon d'être aimé par cet homme. Dévaster l'univers tout entier… Toujours dans la démesure le Dragon des Mers.

- Et toi ? De qui es-tu amoureux ?

- Pardon ?

- Shion, je sonde ton cosmos autant que tu sondes le mien. Et tu penses que je n'ai rien remarqué ?

- Moi non plus je ne te dirai rien.

Sans s'en apercevoir, le cadet des jumeaux avait adopté une étrange attitude. Aux yeux de Shion en tout cas. Le moindre de ses gestes semblait avoir un double sens et était empreint d'une grâce à la limite de la sensualité. Sa voix avait les accents rauque et chaud du désir. Les regards qu'il glissait entre ses longs cils déroutaient complètement le Grand Pope et le remuaient jusqu'au fond de son être. Se pourrait-il que Kanon soit en train de tenter de le séduire ? Non ! Impossible !

- Ecoute, reprit l'ex Dragon de Mers, je te proposerais bien quelque chose mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas te fâcher. Garde à l'esprit que ma proposition part d'un bon sentiment.

- Je m'attends au pire avec toi !

- Ah tu vois ? Tout de suite les grands mots ! s'offusqua Kanon en ouvrant largement les bras dans un geste très théâtral.

- Je t'écoute, se résigna Shion avec un sourire bienveillant.

- D'abord tu promets de garder ton calme.

- Je te le promets.

- Eh bien, si mes calculs sont bons, Mû est en couple avec Aldébaran, Saga est avec Shaka, Angelo avec Aphrodite, Camus avec Shura, Milo avec Aïolia, Dohko avec Shiryu et Aïoros avec Shaina. Il n'y a que toi et moi qui sommes célibataires, même si nous sommes amoureux de quelqu'un.

- Jusque-là je te suis, fit Shion encourageant à poursuivre Kanon qui s'était arrêté dans son énumération pour être certain que le Pope avait tout saisi.

- Alors, je me disais que… on pourrait… toi et moi…

- Kanon ! cria Shion en bondissant de son fauteuil.

- Se voir plus souvent pour se soutenir mutuellement ! débita à toute vitesse le cadet des jumeaux s'attendant à tout moment à recevoir une "Stardust Révolution" de derrière les fagots.

Après tout, trente ans de main droite, le Pope devait avoir un grand besoin d'évacuer la pression, lui aussi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien, commença-t-il en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Toi et moi on est amoureux et malheureux comme les pierres. Parler à quelqu'un qui comprend ce qu'on ressent, ça peut aider à… à tenir le coup… jusqu'à ce qu'on oublie…

- Kanon, tu crois vraiment que si tu es aussi amoureux que tu le dis, tu pourras oublier ?

L'ex Dragon des Mers plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de Shion qui resta harponné. Il était comme hypnotisé, fasciné par ces deux prunelles qui semblaient vouloir lire en lui jusque dans son cœur.

- Tu sais, j'en ai connu des maîtresses et des amants. Des aventures sans lendemain ou de quelques jours, quelques semaines peut-être. Mais je n'ai jamais donné mon cœur. Et je ne le donnerai qu'une seule et unique fois. C'est ce que je viens de faire. Et tant pis s'il doit être piétiné et meurtri. Je préfère ça plutôt que de n'avoir jamais connu l'amour.

Ces paroles frappèrent cruellement Shion en plein cœur. Kanon lui apparaissait sous un nouveau jour. Il était bien plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il lui connaissait son côté rebelle, manipulateur, réfractaire à tout autorité ou presque. Mais là, c'était un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité qu'il découvrait. Et ça lui plaisait. Le frère de Saga n'était pas si égoïste. S'il l'avait prouvé en regagnant le giron d'Athéna, il le démontrait encore maintenant. Ce qu'il était capable de faire par amour dépassait l'entendement.

Mais tant qu'il ne dirait pas qui était l'élu de son cœur, il valait peut-être mieux, effectivement, l'éloigner du Sanctuaire comme il le désirait.

- C'est d'accord. Si Poséidon respecte le pacte de non-agression qu'il a passé avec Athéna, tu pourras même servir d'intermédiaire entre eux.

- J'adore les hommes qui savent prendre rapidement des décisions importantes, sourit le nouveau Dragon des Mers en se levant.

- Ton frère est au courant ?

- Je lui ai dit, oui, mais j'ai peur qu'il prenne très mal la chose.

- Je le comprends, moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre au profit de Poséidon, mais je ne peux t'imposer la souffrance que te cause la présence de cet homme qui a beaucoup de chance d'être aimé par quelqu'un comme toi.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

- Oui.

- Merci, Shion.

Kanon s'avança vers le Pope et le prit dans ses bras. Une accolade amicale et fraternelle pour le remercier de l'avoir écouté et accédé à sa demande. Mais le contact fut une révélation pour l'ancien Bélier. Kanon s'écarta et un magnifique sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Je reviendrai souvent et on pourra parler toi et moi…

- Oui… reviens vite…

Kanon sortit du bureau et s'obligea à marcher calmement jusqu'à l'entrée du treizième Temple. A partir de là, il se mit à courir à plusieurs fois la vitesse du son sans trop savoir où il allait. Sans qu'il le veuille, sa course folle le mena jusqu'au petit Temple de Poséidon au Cap Sounion. Là, au somment de la falaise au bas de laquelle il devinait sans la voir la prison où son frère l'avait enfermé, il regarda les vagues se fracasser sur les rochers avec une violence inouïe, tout en reprenant son souffle. Soudain un terrible hurlement sortit de sa poitrine en feu. Un cri de désespoir, de souffrance à la mesure du colossal effort sur lui-même qu'il venait de faire tout au long de son entretien avec Shion afin de ne rien révéler, de ne pas se laisser aller à l'envie de se confier, afin de ne pas commettre l'irréparable.

Voilà. Alea jacta est. Il quittait le Sanctuaire pour soigner son cœur. Shion le comprenait, son frère aussi. Il allait pouvoir se reconstruire…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je n'en retire aucun profit si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde.

**Genre**** :** Romance - Yaoi

**Rating**** :** M

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Sur l'une des petites plages du Domaine Sacré, les jumeaux marchaient tranquillement sur le sable. Non loin de là, contre un rocher, il y avait un gros sac de voyage.

- T'es vraiment sûr ? demanda Saga pour la millième fois.  
- Certain. Tu vois, je l'ai pas vu depuis deux jours et penser à lui me fait déjà moins mal. C'est la preuve que j'ai choisi la bonne option.  
- Tu reviens quand ?  
- Je suis même pas parti que déjà tu veux que je revienne ? plaisanta Kanon en ébouriffant les cheveux de Saga.  
- C'est pour pouvoir répondre si on me pose la question, se défendit l'aîné en se dégageant, un sourire triste aux lèvres.  
- Laisses-moi un peu de temps… répondit le Dragon des Mers, redevenant sérieux. Mais de toute façon, je te contacterai via ton cosmos. Mais étant donné où je serai, tu seras le seul avec qui je pourrai faire ça.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'on a un lien particulier qui nous uni toi et moi. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais… faut que j'y aille.

Les jumeaux s'étreignirent avec violence et tendresse et Kanon s'arracha au bras de son frère brutalement. Il jeta son sac sur son épaule, ouvrit un Golden Triangle et disparut…

* * *

Il apparut devant le Temple de Poséidon. Le Général de Sirène l'attendait revêtu de son Ecaille, sa flûte bien en vue à la main.

- Je te dirais bien sois le bienvenu au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, mais tu pourrais croire que je suis content de te revoir, cingla l'Autrichien, les yeux étincelants de colère.  
- Charmant accueil ! Merci beaucoup ! Mais autant mettre les choses au point de suite. Je suis le Dragon des Mers, premier Général de Poséidon et commandant de l'armée des Marinas. Alors que ça te plaise ou pas, tu devras faire avec si tu ne veux pas aller contre la décision de notre Seigneur.  
- Notre Seigneur ? éructa Sorrento. Ne me fais pas croire que tu as juré allégeance à Poséidon ! Tu es un traitre et tu le resteras toujours à mes yeux. Je sais que plus jamais tu ne te retourneras contre Athéna.  
- Ton avis ne m'intéresse pas. Maintenant laisse-moi passer, Poséidon m'attend.

L'immense salon était éclairé d'une étrange lumière qui semblait venir de partout à la fois. De l'eau coulait sur les murs, créant une atmosphère fraîche avec un doux bruit apaisant. Une table en chêne occupait le centre, avec huit sièges dont l'un surmonté d'un Trident. Une porte à double battant était ouverte et Kanon posa son sac devant avant d'entrer.

- Je suis content de te revoir Kanon, fit la voix du Maître des lieux en provenance d'un fauteuil devant une bibliothèque.  
- Seigneur Poséidon, le salua-t-il en s'agenouillant humblement.  
- Relève-toi. Ton hypocrisie me donne la nausée.

Kanon frissonna. Les choses ne s'annonçaient pas du tout sous un bon jour. Lorsqu'il avait contacté le Dieu des Mers pour lui faire part de sa requête, celui-ci avait réagi aimablement. Il aurait presque dit que Poséidon était content de le voir revenir vers lui. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à savoir cacher ses sentiments. Le Dragon des Mers commençait à se demander s'il avait vraiment eu une bonne idée. Après tout, il aurait pu aller habiter à Athènes comme un simple humain. Mais il était un homme doté d'une puissante cosmoénergie et il se devait de la mettre au service des Hommes. Son choix avait été dicté par ça.

- J'ai signé un pacte avec Athéna, poursuivit Poséidon. Nous ne nous ferons plus la guerre. Il est vrai qu'elle se montre toujours la plus forte et que ça commence à me lasser. Mais je peux quand même m'octroyer une petite vengeance. Tu vas payer ta traitrise. Je vais m'y employer, fais-moi confiance. Et ne crois pas que ton combat contre Hadès et ses Spectres, te lave de ton crime envers moi.

Kanon eut peur. Il savait ce qu'on lui reprochait et qu'un jour ou l'autre, il lui faudrait faire face à ses actes. Et l'apparente joie du Dieu de l'avoir à nouveau avec lui était feinte du début à la fin.

- Je conçois que vous vouliez me punir, mais comment vous y seriez-vous pris si je n'avais pas fait cette démarche ?  
- Toujours aussi arrogant je vois… J'aurai trouvé une solution pour t'avoir à ma disposition, crois-moi. Et la clause du pacte te concernant ne remet pas en cause celui-ci.

Poséidon se leva et s'approcha lentement de son Général.

- _Décidément, il a vraiment bien choisi sa réincarnation_, songea Kanon en regardant Julian Solo venir vers lui_. Il a un charisme écrasant_.  
- Tu vas regretter de m'avoir trahi et d'être revenu vers moi, murmura le Dieu d'une voix doucereuse chargée de menaces.  
- Je mérite votre colère et je la subirai aussi longtemps que vous estimerez que c'est nécessaire. J'espère juste que vous finirez par… par me pardonner.

Poséidon tiqua à cette réplique. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle docilité. Un Kanon qui ne se rebelle pas, ça ne sera pas amusant. Maintenant, la question était : pourquoi était-il si résigné ? La curiosité du Dieu fut la plus forte. Il sonda le cosmos du Dragon des Mers et explora son esprit. Et ce qu'il découvrit le déconcerta autant qu'il fut… émerveillé. Déconcerté d'apprendre que son Général était amoureux. Eperdument, désespérément amoureux. Emerveillé également par l'immensité de cet amour, la force et la profondeur de ce sentiment pour un homme dont Kanon était persuadé qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. Mais il apparaissait aussi qu'il ne renoncerait pas à cet amour dusse-t-il en souffrir toute sa vie. C'est alors que Poséidon comprit que quoiqu'il fasse pour assouvir sa vengeance, jamais il ne lui ferait autant de mal que ce que le Dragon des Mers était en train d'endurer.

Alors, le Dieu se souvint que lui aussi, il fut amoureux. A plusieurs reprises. Il se rappela à quel point un amour à sens unique est douloureux. A quel point on a du mal à penser de façon cohérente, du mal à respirer, du mal à ne pas commettre un acte définitif pour que cette souffrance sournoise, odieuse, implacable s'arrête.

Et alors qu'il pensait se délecter du désespoir de Kanon, il se surprit à compatir à son malheur. Son désir de vengeance était soudainement moins essentiel. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Pas question de se laisser attendrir par cette gueule d'ange absolument irrésistible. Le Dragon des Mers allait comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qui était le maître. Sa rancœur restait plus forte que sa compassion.

Kanon reprit possession de l'appartement qu'il avait occupé pendant treize ans. Rien n'avait bougé. Les meubles en teck et acajou côtoyaient toujours le marbre et le corail et le tout, jusqu'aux tentures qui garnissaient les larges fenêtres, se déclinaient en nuances de bleu et orangé. Il rangea ses affaires dans l'armoire et la commode et s'allongea sur le lit. Les yeux perdus sur le plafond qui reflétait l'eau qui coulait sur les murs, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Il doutait de plus en plus d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Qu'importe. Il boirait le calice jusqu'à la lie et endurerait la colère de Poséidon sans broncher. De cette façon, il ne penserait pas à ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

- Dragon des Mers, le retour ! fit une voix sarcastique de femme en provenance de la porte.  
- Bonjour Thétis.  
- J'avais du mal à y croire, mais tu es bien là.

La jeune femme s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils du salon dans une attitude clairement provocatrice. Sa tenue ne cachait rien de ses formes qu'elle avait fort généreuses. Il y eut un temps où le Dragon des Mers n'y avait pas résisté, bien qu'elle n'ait eu que seize ans à l'époque. Comme les hommes et les femmes au service d'un Dieu, elle avait mûri plus vite. De plus, étant une Sirène, elle n'ignorait rien des méthodes de séduction dont elle avait largement usé sur Kanon. Il s'était laissé faire bien volontiers. Après tout, c'était un moyen comme un autre de passer le temps.

Mais maintenant, elle avait deux ans de plus. Et elle n'en était que plus redoutable. Une femme fatale pour qui n'est pas immunisé contre le chant des Sirènes.

- Je trouve qu'Hadès a fait preuve de mansuétude à votre égard, reprit-elle, entortillant nonchalamment une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt. Il ne vous a gardé que deux ans. Moi, je ne vous aurez jamais ressuscité.  
- Eh bien nous avons eu de la chance que ce soit lui le maître des Enfers et non toi !  
- Vous ne méritez pas cette seconde vie, mais c'est ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Thétis ? s'énerva Kanon en se redressant sur son lit.  
- Juste te dire que tout le monde t'en veux beaucoup, alors fait attention. Regarde toujours derrière toi.  
- Ce sont des menaces ?  
- Non, juste… une mise en garde.  
- N'oubliez pas qui je suis et de quoi je suis capable. Alors si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, c'est de vous tenir à carreaux.  
- Parce que tu crois peut-être que tu nous fais peur ? le provoqua-t-elle avec un sourire de défi sur les lèvres.  
- Aucun d'entre vous ne m'arrive à la cheville, ne l'oubliez pas. Et si vous vous en prenez à moi, vous aurez à faire à Poséidon.  
- Voyez-vous ça ! Le terrifiant Dragon des Mers qui se réfugie derrière son maître comme un vulgaire petit roquet ! Tu es pathétique mon pauvre Kanon !  
- Thétis, tu me fatigues ! Sors avant de m'énerver pour de bon !

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, la démarche aguicheuse, les yeux brillants de désir feint, ou pas.

- Tu vas me punir ? susurra-t-elle presque contre ses lèvres. Je crois que ça m'amuserait…  
- Avec ce que j'ai en tête, crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas du tout, lui répondit-il de la même façon avec une lueur terriblement dangereuse dans les yeux.

La jolie Sirène se troubla et fit marche arrière. Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Pas encore. Elle opéra un repli stratégique et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu penses pouvoir reprendre ton poste de premier Général ? Ҫa va être très compliqué, crois-moi.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Personne n'a plus aucun respect pour toi. Comment veux-tu que l'on obéisse à un chef qu'on ne respecte pas ? Méfies-toi de Kassa. Tu sais de quoi il est capable…

Et elle sortit sur ces paroles énigmatiques. Kassa ? Voyons, il est capable de lire dans l'esprit de ses adversaires et de prendre l'apparence de personnes qui leurs sont proches ou très chères ainsi que leurs pouvoirs s'ils en sont dotés. Il allait devoir bloquer son esprit en permanence alors. Heureusement que ses séances de méditations avec Shaka avait était efficace. A l'époque, Saga voulait se rapprocher de la Vierge mais il n'osait pas y aller seul. Alors Kanon l'avait accompagné et avait bénéficié des connaissances du sixième gardien. Après, il les avait laissé se débrouiller comme des grands. Tout compte fait, savoir boucler son esprit à une tentative d'invasion pourrait bien lui servir. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, le dos bien droit, les mains sur les genoux. Il respira profondément, vida son esprit de toutes ses préoccupations, ce qui ne fut pas du tout aisé, et parvint à un état de sérénité qui lui permit de bloquer son mental. La difficulté maintenant, allait être de se maintenir ainsi en permanence…

L'entrevue suivante avec Poséidon fut plus… professionnelle. Aucune allusion au passé, il ne fut question que de l'avenir. Et Kanon fut chargé d'organiser cet avenir. A savoir évaluer le niveau des Généraux qui allaient se charger de l'entraînement des Marinas et envisager la recherche d'apprentis. Le Dragon des Mers était parfaitement capable de s'acquitter de cette tâche, mais il allait se heurter à la rancœur, voir la haine, de ses subordonnés. Mais même s'il les savait puissants, ils n'étaient pas au niveau d'un Chevalier d'Or. Pas loin, mais pas au niveau. Et Kanon n'était pas idiot au point de les aider à s'élever. Qu'ils se débrouillent seuls pour progresser. C'était à leur portée avec de l'entraînement. Dans son esprit, les Chevaliers d'Athéna devaient rester les plus puissants. A égalité avec les Spectres d'Hadès. Si ces derniers n'avaient pas pêché par excès de confiance, le combat aurait été certainement plus rude, même s'il fut terrible. Loin de lui l'idée de croire que cette Guerre Sainte fut une promenade de santé. Ils avaient rencontré une résistance impressionnante, mais rien d'insurmontable. Même des Bronze comme Hyoga et Shiryu avait battu des Spectres et sans son aide.

Ils étaient trop convaincus de leur supériorité et c'est ce qui leur avait été fatal. A partir du moment où les Douze Armures d'Or avaient été réunies, l'issue du combat ne faisait plus aucun doute. Que les cinq Bronze aillent jusqu'au bout et s'en était fait d'Hadès. Le sang d'Athéna était la clé de la victoire.

Toujours est-il que ce programme qui l'attendait avait un point positif. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à l'homme dont il était amoureux. Et même s'il avait une impression de trahison envers ce Chevalier, il devait avouer qu'avoir son cœur et son esprit au repos lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Il se lança dans ces entraînements. Et force lui fut de constater que les Généraux en avaient gros sur la patate. Cinq d'entre eux étaient morts. Bian de l'Hippocampe, Isaak du Kraken, Io de Scylla, Kassa des Lyumnades et Krishna de Chrysaor. Et malgré leur résurrection, ils avaient encore leur défaite et leurs décès en travers de la gorge. En particulier lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que leur combat n'avait servi à rien, qu'il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'une Guerre Sainte mais l'œuvre d'un esprit mégalomane qui avait trompé tout le monde à commencer par Poséidon. Et maintenant le voilà qui se représentait devant eux la bouche en coeur, leur agitant sous le nez son étendard de premier Général. Et le pire, c'est que leur Seigneur leur avait dit de se plier à son autorité et ses ordres. Persuadés que Poséidon avait un plan pour son Dragon des Mers, ils avaient accepté, se délectant d'avance de ce que Kanon allait subir. Mais il ne leur avait pas interdit de s'amuser, de lui faire sentir à quel point la dent qu'ils avaient contre lui était longue et acérée.

Mal leur en prit. Bian fut le premier à être évaluer. Il s'en sortit honorablement. Mais alors que Kanon décrétait la fin du test, le Général de l'Hippocampe lui envoya sa terrible attaque "Rising Billows" alors qu'il était de dos. L'Ecaille du Dragon des Mers encaissa et amortit l'attaque mais sa violence, Kanon la ressentit jusque dans le dernier atome de son être. Il resta sonné un bon moment alors que Bian savourait son méfait. Enfin, méfait, pas à ses yeux. Kanon se redressa au prix d'un terrible effort. Il n'était pas blessé et se tourna vers le Général de l'Hippocampe, un sourire aux lèvres qui glaça le sang de Bian dans ses veines.

- C'est ça, ta plus puissante attaque ? demanda-t-il simplement, d'un ton légèrement moqueur.  
- Mais comment peux-tu te relever ? souffla Bian, incrédule.  
- Je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'une attaque mortelle !

Et avant qu'il ait pu protester, le Dragon des Mers lui décocha une phénoménale "Galaxian Explosion". L'Ecaille de Bian vola en éclat et le Général exécuta un magistral vol plané arrêté par un rocher se trouvant là bien à propos.

Tranquillement, Kanon s'approcha du blessé. Il avait perdu connaissance et un flot de sang sortait de sa bouche. Rien de bien grave pour des hommes comme eux, mais Bian était bien amoché. Quelques heures plus tard, il alla le voir à l'infirmerie.

- Alors ? Ҫa va mieux ?  
- Mon Ecaille ? gargouilla difficilement Bian dont le corps était largement pansé.  
- Elle se refait une santé dans la Salle des Ecailles. Elle se remet plus vite que toi !  
- Comment as-tu fait ?  
- Tu as oublié qui je suis. Maintenant, à chaque fois que tu me verras, tu y penseras.  
- Ton attaque ne marchera plus sur moi, fanfaronna le blessé.  
- Tu crois vraiment ? sourit le Dragon des Mers. Je te prouve le contraire quand tu veux ! Par contre, la tienne sera effectivement inefficace contre moi. Prends soin de toi.

Et Kanon quitta l'infirmerie, fier de lui. Il venait de remettre les pendules à l'heure avec les Généraux. Malheureusement, c'est Bian qui en faisait les frais et les autres y réfléchiraient à deux fois, voir trois, avant de s'attaquer à lui pour assouvir leur petite vengeance personnelle.

Les jours suivant furent plus tranquilles. Les Généraux furent évalués objectivement et discutèrent paisiblement de leurs forces et de leurs faiblesses avec Kanon. Au bout du compte, un surcroit d'entraînement fut décrété et accepté par tous. Mais le Dragon des Mers gardait un œil derrière la tête.

Poséidon, de son coté, se frottait les mains et comptait les points. Pour l'instant, Kanon s'en sortait bien. Mais il était curieux de savoir combien de temps il tiendrait sans lâcher sa défense mentale. Oh, il pourrait très bien la forcer, mais il préférait le voir s'effondrer tout seul. A bout, vaincu, à sa merci. Et alors, il serait là pour le ramasser, le consoler, compatir à son malheur. Il le cueillerait comme une fleur et se sentait tout à fait capable de lui faire oublier son amour pour quelques temps… Et l'attirance que Julian éprouvait pour lui pourrait bien lui être très utile. Une idée particulièrement infecte commença à germer dans son esprit…

A suivre…

J'espère que vous avez aimé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je n'en retire aucun profit si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde.

**Genre**** :** Romance - Yaoi

**Rating**** :** M

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Depuis un mois que Kanon avait fait le grand plongeon, personne n'avait de ses nouvelles. Ni Saga, ni Angelo avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié, ni Shion. Personne. Son frère était très inquiet et même Shaka n'arrivait plus à le calmer. L'influence de Vierge sur le Gémeaux était un fait mais elle avait ces limites. Et les accrochages entre les deux hommes étaient de plus en fréquents. Saga avait bien conscience que son amant n'y était pour rien, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Dès que la conversation déviait sur Kanon, il passait en mode "mère poule" ou bien "pas-touche-à-mon-petit-frère-sinon-c'est-un-aller-simple-pour-une-Autre-Dimension" Tout dépendait de l'ambiance de la discussion et de son état d'esprit.

Finalement, Saga se décida à en parler avec Shion. Le Pope avait discuté avec le Dragon des Mers avant son départ et peut-être avait-il des informations que Kanon n'avait pas révélées à son frère. Les deux hommes étaient accoudés à la rambarde en marbre du balcon du bureau du Pope, une tasse de thé à la main.

- Il ne m'a rien dit que tu ne saches déjà, expliqua Shion. Il a pris sur lui d'aller voir Poséidon pour les raisons qu'il nous a données. Il estime ne pas avoir sa place ici, et de plus, il semble être sentimentalement très éprouvé.  
- Il n'a pas voulu me dire de qui il est amoureux, confia Saga, le regard perdu sur le Domaine Sacré et les Douze Temples qui s'étageaient sous ses yeux.

C'était une belle journée de mai. L'air commençait à être chaud, de nombreux insectes virevoltaient dans la maigre végétation qui arrivait à pousser entre les fissures des rochers. Un papillon blanc s'invita auprès des deux hommes avant de repartir chercher sa pitance au cœur d'une fleur.

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? demanda Shion, à tout hasard, suivant des yeux le papillon.  
- Pas la moindre. D'après lui, c'est un homme dont il ne s'estime pas digne. Alors il préfère s'éloigner pour mieux supporter cet amour à sens unique.  
- Tu l'as déjà connu comme ça ? Je veux dire, aussi passionné et déterminé à souffrir en silence.  
- Non, mais tu sais, les années où ça aurait pu… où ça aurait dû lui arriver, nous n'étions pas ensemble.

Ce rappel du passé fit baisser la tête à Saga. Surtout devant celui qui, le premier, fit les frais de sa folie. Shion s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Arrête de te faire du mal, murmura le Pope. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était du genre à tomber amoureux à tout bout de champs et que son cœur, il ne le donnerait qu'une seule et unique fois.  
- C'est bien lui, ça ! sourit le Gémeaux. Toujours les grandes déclarations, mais… mais cette fois, j'ai envie d'y croire. Oui, je suis certain que Kanon est ainsi. C'est quelqu'un d'entier. Avec lui, c'est bien ou mal. Noir ou blanc. S'il a dit qu'il n'aimera vraiment qu'une seule fois, je pense que c'est vrai.  
- Tu m'as dit qu'il devait te contacter ?  
- Oui. Le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin est protégé par le cosmos de Poséidon tout comme nous par celui d'Athéna. Mais le fait d'être jumeaux nous confère la possibilité de passer outre ses deux barrières. Pourtant, il ne l'a pas fait et je suis inquiet. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment…  
- Tu n'es pas le seul, murmura Shion comme pour lui-même.

L'inquiétude de Saga ne faisait qu'alimenter la sienne. Le Pope nourrissait les plus grandes craintes quant au bien-être de Kanon. Comment savoir si Poséidon, derrière son apparente complaisance, n'avait pas l'idée de se venger du Dragon des Mers ? De manière sournoise, discrète et… interne à son Sanctuaire. Qui sait si Kanon n'était pas en train de souffrir mille morts, enfermé quelque part dans une cellule ? Entravé et couvert de chaines à la merci du Dieu et pourquoi pas, des autres Généraux ?

A cette idée, une violente nausée le prit. Il s'appuya à la rambarde et ferma les yeux.

- Shion ? Ҫa va ? s'enquit Saga, sincèrement soucieux.  
- On va vite savoir ce qui se passe. Laisse-moi quelques jours pour fignoler le plan que j'ai en tête. Je te tiens au courant.

Le soir même, Shion se rendit sur Star Hill. Peut-être les étoiles lui apporteraient-elles un début de réponse ? Ou simplement quelques pistes à explorer. Mais il eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer. Depuis un mois, lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé par les affaires courantes du Sanctuaire, à chaque fois qu'il pouvait se relaxer, c'est Kanon qui occupait ses pensées. Comment allait-il ? Que faisait-il ? Avec qui était-il ? Ces questions récurrentes étaient devenues une obsession. Depuis quand un Grand Pope pensait-il plus à un homme qu'à tous les autres ? Depuis quand faisait-il du… favoritisme ? Depuis quand son cœur dictait-il à sa raison ? Depuis quand se cachait-il la vérité ?

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'était rendu aux thermes. Une fois dévêtu, il se glissa dans l'eau chaude. Il fallait qu'il se détende. C'est ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Lentement, il se laissa aller à une douce langueur. Il sentait ses muscles se dénouer les uns après les autres et il lui semblait reprendre peu à peu le contrôle de son corps. Puis ce fut son esprit qui se délita dans les vapeurs parfumées à la lavande. Le fit-il volontairement ou pas, mais il eut l'impression d'être dissocier de son corps. Il se voyait se déplaçant au-dessus du Domaine Sacré tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il était dans les thermes. Il se retrouva au Cap Sounion, devant la prison où là, il se mit à tourner en rond, comme s'il flottait à la surface des vagues.

Puis, ce fut furtif, mais indéniable. Un contact, comme une caresse mentale. D'une incroyable douceur, d'une force surprenante. D'une éblouissante luminosité. Un autre esprit qui lui apparaissait comme une anémone de mer. Il se coula dans les tentacules et se laissa effleurer par elles. Il fut envahi d'une incroyable sensation de plaisir. Pas physiquement mais cela ressemblait fort à l'extase psychique qui suit une étreinte charnelle entre deux personnes qui s'aiment d'un amour pur, profond et inconditionnel. Il se reput jusqu'à plus soif de cet extraordinaire plaisir qui le submergeait. Il comprit alors que cet autre esprit était endormi et qu'il était inconscient de leur lien. Alors il songea que ce n'était pas honnête de sa part d'agir à son insu. Il quitta le cocon moelleux des tentacules et réintégra son corps seulement en y pensant.

Il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans les thermes. Un sourire de compréhension étira ses lèvres. Dans l'eau, les vestiges de son orgasme finissaient de se diluer entre ses jambes…

* * *

Kanon s'éveilla en sursaut. Hormis qu'il était en sueur, il se sentait bien. Incroyablement bien. Il avait rêvé. Un rêve étrange, incontestablement érotique s'il se fiait à la phénoménale érection qui déformait son caleçon. Une érection à faire pâlir de jalousie une baleine bleue(1). Alors ? Main gauche ou douche froide ? Question existentielle, s'il en est. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que la fameuse main était poisseuse. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas en riant doucement. Comme un adolescent ! Il se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain. Tout compte fait, il opta pour une douche tiède et… sa main. L'orgasme qui le foudroya le laissa sans force. Il glissa sur le carrelage de la douche et reprit doucement son souffle, sa peau ruisselante d'eau. Il finit par s'habiller. Il réalisa que c'était samedi et qu'au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, c'était deux jours de repos pour ses compagnons et il prit conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son départ.

Il n'avait pas encore contacté son frère et se mit une claque mentale. Il gagna les abords du cimetière des baleines, l'endroit le plus éloigné du Palais de Poséidon et enflamma son cosmos. Presqu'immédiatement, il trouva Saga. Celui-ci débita une bordée d'injures à faire rougir les marins les plus aguerris. Puis il se calma et laissa Kanon s'expliquer, pour en arriver à parler de tout et de rien.

- Et là-haut, tout le monde va bien ? Shaka et toi ?  
_- Tout va bien. Tu verrais les Temples, tu les reconnaîtrais pas !  
_- Y a des améliorations dans les appartements privés ?  
_- Oui, c'est beaucoup plus confortable. On a une salle de bains plus grande, la cuisine est équipée… enfin c'est chouette !  
_- C'est vous qui avez tout fait ?  
_- Non, on a fait appel à des plombiers et des cuisinistes. Mais ils ne se souviennent de rien si ce n'est d'avoir équipé une grande résidence. Sinon, ils auraient eu du mal à justifier la facture.  
_- Shion a quand même cédé. Comme dit l'adage "A chacun son métier…  
_- … et les vaches seront bien gardées" C'est juste.  
_- Comment va-t-il ?  
_- Shion ? A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Je discutais avec lui, avant-hier, et ton silence nous inquiétait beaucoup. Mais il m'a dit qu'il avait une idée pour rapprocher les deux Sanctuaires. J'en sais pas plus. Tu vas bientôt venir ?  
_- Je ne sais pas… Je ne me sens pas encore assez… prêt. Mais ça va mieux…  
_- C'est sûr ?  
_- Oui, oui… t'inquiète pas…  
_- Kanon… tu nous manques… tu me manques…  
_- Tu me manques aussi, mais j'ai pas envie de porter ma détresse en bandoulière et croiser des regards compatissants.  
_- Angelo a dit qu'il allait te mettre la raclée de ta vie ! Il t'en veut de n'avoir pas donné de nouvelles plus tôt !  
_- Dis-lui que je m'excuse et que je l'attendrai dans l'arène. Saga, va falloir que j'y aille. Embrasse tout le monde pour moi.  
_- D'accord… Mais ne reste pas si longtemps sans me contacter, ok ?  
_- D'accord. Je t'aime frangin !  
_- Moi aussi je t'aime…_

Kanon coupa le lien mental avec son frère et repartit vers le Temple de Poséidon. Il ne vit pas deux silhouettes dissimulées derrière une haute concrétion de corail, qui le suivirent des yeux.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut Kassa ?  
- Oui, Seigneur. Je savais qu'il contacterait la surface tôt ou tard. Et pour ce faire, il lui faudrait baisser ses barrières mentales.  
- N'oublie rien de ce que tu as découvert… Ҫa pourra nous servir très bientôt…

A suivre…

(1) Le pénis de la baleine bleue mesure entre deux et trois mètres de long et les testicules peuvent renfermer jusqu'à quatre-cent litres de sperme.

J'espère que vous avez aimé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je n'en retire aucun profit si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde.

**Genre**** :** Romance - Yaoi

**Rating**** :** M

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Allongé derrière son amant, Shura le tenait contre lui avec force et douceur. Les baisers brulants dont il couvrait les épaules et la nuque de Camus faisaient délicieusement gémir celui-ci. Il laissa sa main vagabonder sur le torse où elle taquina les tétons. Le Verseau soupira de plaisir et colla d'avantage ses fesses contre la virilité hispanique. Shura haleta aussitôt et étreignit plus fort le corps contre le sien. Le Français tourna la tête et trouva la bouche qui le rendait fou. Et la langue plus encore. Surgissant entre les lèvres humides, elle était souple et gourmande, taquine et affolante. Il sentit la main du Capricorne se faufiler entre ses jambes pour atteindre son intimité. Passé la surprise de l'intrusion, Camus donna des hanches, au bord de la folie douce.

- Shura… viens…, souffla-t-il avec une irrésistible sensualité dans la voix.  
- Pas encore…, sourit malicieusement son amant.

Camus ouvrit les yeux et planta ses orbes de glace dans celles enflammées de l'Espagnol. Il se tourna vivement et chevaucha son amant. Il ondula sur lui comme une liane souple tout en dévorant sa bouche. Leurs respirations saccadées et les petits gémissements qui les ponctuaient, alimentaient leur excitation.

- J'ai dit maintenant… murmura Camus en léchant l'oreille dans le creux de laquelle il venait de parler.

Il passa une main derrière lui et plaça le sexe tant désiré contre son intimité. Shura arrêta de respirer puis laissa échapper un long râle rauque à mesure qu'il se sentait happé par le corps chaud et moite qu'il aimait tant. Le Verseau gémit plus fort mais la douleur reflua bien vite, laissant place à un plaisir foudroyant qui remonta le long de son échine. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment immobiles, savourant jusqu'à l'extrême cet instant de communion unique. A chaque fois renouvelée, à chaque fois exceptionnellement intense. Camus se redressa, les mains en appui sur le torse à la couleur de caramel contrastant si bien avec la sienne, nettement plus pâle. Il bougea légèrement les hanches et sentit son amant glisser au plus profond de lui. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, un soupir d'extase s'échappant de ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers. Shura caressa le membre tendu entre leurs ventres d'une main et de l'autre, il se repaissait de la douceur de la peau fraiche des cuisses fermes, du ventre plat dont les muscles se contractaient à chaque inspiration de plaisir. Un sentiment d'abandon le saisit lorsqu'il se sentit sortir du corps brulant, puis un cri jaillit de sa gorge quand il y replongea.

De plus en plus vite, il posséda le Verseau qui haletait et gémissait de plus en plus fort. Shura se déversa en lui par à-coups. Camus le regardait avec une lueur d'adoration dans les yeux. C'était lui avec son corps, son cœur et son âme qui provoquait ces grimaces de jouissance et c'était seulement dans ses instants là qu'il lui semblait toucher la perfection. Le Capricorne le libéra de sa présence et le renversa sur le matelas pour fondre entre ses cuisses et lui faire connaître à son tour le même plaisir qui le parcourait encore. Le Verseau agrippa la chevelure noire comme la nuit et s'enfonça dans la bouche qui le dévorait sans fin. Shura se délecta du nectar qu'il sentit bientôt couler dans sa gorge puis s'allongea aux côtés de son amant.

- Je voulais qu'on jouisse ensemble, murmura Camus en se lovant contre le corps puissant de l'Espagnol.  
- Et moi je voulais que tu jouisses en moi comme j'ai joui en toi, répondit Shura en embrassant tendrement le front moite de sueur.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on risque si Shion découvre ce qu'on fait au lieu de monter la garde ?  
- Il nous mettra peut-être aux arrêts, plaisanta le Capricorne.  
- Alors je demanderai à être dans la même cellule que toi…

Les deux hommes allaient encore s'embrasser lorsqu'ils sentirent une puissante cosmoénergie devant le premier Temple. A la vitesse de la lumière, ils revêtirent leurs armures et se matérialisèrent devant la Maison du Bélier.

- Qui que vous soyez, si vous faites un pas de plus, nous ne pourrons garantir votre sécurité, s'adressa solennellement Shura aux personnes qui se trouvaient au pied des marches.  
- Je suis le Général de Sirène, au service du Seigneur Poséidon. Voici le Général des Lyumnades et Thétis, la Sirène. Nous souhaitons rencontrer le Grand Pope et préparer l'arrivée de notre Seigneur qui désire rencontrer la Déesse Athéna.  
- D'autres Généraux doivent l'accompagner ? demanda Shura, très raide.  
- Le Général de Scylla escortera l'Empereur des Mers.  
- Soyez les bienvenus au Sanctuaire de la Déesse Athéna. Je suis Camus, Chevalier d'Or du Verseau et voici Shura du Capricorne.  
- Accompagnes-les au Temple du Grand Pope, je reste là, lui dit Shura avec un regard entendu.

Ils avaient tous deux relevé que Kanon ne ferait pas parti du voyage. Saga allait être fou de rage et tous seraient très déçus de ne pas le revoir.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Et Camus les précéda dans le Temple du Bélier. A la sortie, ils commencèrent la montée des marches.

- Où se trouve le Temple du Pope ? s'enquit Thétis plus habituée à la fraîcheur et à l'humidité du Sanctuaire Sous-Marin qu'à la chaleur et à la sècheresse de l'atmosphère Grecque.  
- Nous allons traverser les Douze Temples du Zodiaque avant d'arriver au Treizième, expliqua placidement le Verseau avec un rictus sur les lèvres.  
- Mais il va nous falloir la journée ! s'écria Kassa en stoppant son avancée.

Camus, plus glacial que jamais se retourna vers eux et les toisa.

- Pour avoir le privilège et l'insigne honneur de rencontrer le Grand Pope ou la Déesse Athéna, il faut faire la preuve que votre venue est pacifique. Traverser les Douze Temples est une épreuve à laquelle doivent se soumettre tous les visiteurs.  
- Mais le Seigneur Poséidon n'est pas un visiteur ordinaire ! s'indigna Sorrento avec colère.  
- Lui, non. Vous… oui.

Le Verseau leur tourna le dos dans une envolée de cape méprisante et reprit son ascension. Derrière lui, les trois Marinas se regardèrent, dépités et furieux, mais suivirent le Chevalier. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

- Et vous aussi, vous devez grimper ces marches à chaque fois ? demanda Kassa dans un souffle.  
- Nous ne sommes pas des visiteurs. Nous sommes des résidents permanents. Nous nous téléportons où bon nous semble dans le Sanctuaire. Depuis notre retour, la Déesse Athéna nous permet de le faire.  
- Et avant votre… retour ? demanda Thétis à son tour. Vous deviez tout grimper ?  
- Non, seulement la première partie. Arrivé au Temple de la Balance nous pouvions nous déplacer plus vite.  
- C'est de la torture, maugréa le Général de Sirène.  
- Ceux qui arrivent en haut, sont dignes d'être reçus par la Déesse ou son représentant. Les autres, ceux qui échouent, sont considérés au mieux comme hostiles, au pire comme des ennemis à éradiquer.  
- Et ceux qui veulent entrer de force ?  
- Beaucoup s'y sont essayés… ils n'ont jamais franchi le premier Temple.  
- Pourtant, les Chevaliers de Bronze…  
- … sont l'exception qui confirme la règle. Les circonstances de cette bataille étaient particulières.

Les trois Marinas finirent par arrêter de poser des questions. Parler les essoufflait trop. Et Camus le savait. Il contacta Shion pour le prévenir de cette visite. Quelques heures plus tard, ce sont un Verseau en pleine forme et trois Marinas décomposés et quasiment déshydratés qui arrivèrent sur le parvis du dernier Temple.

- Tu ne les as pas ménagés, chuchota Shion à son Chevalier, tandis que deux servantes apportaient de l'eau sur laquelle se jetèrent les trois visiteurs.  
- Je ne plaisante jamais avec le protocole, tu le sais, rétorqua Camus.  
- Ah oui ? En parlant de protocole, quand Shura et toi vous batifolez, faites-le en dehors des tours de garde. La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi indulgent.

Camus blêmit et bafouilla quelques excuses lamentables, plus vexé et gêné d'avoir été découvert que réellement inquiet de la sanction.

- Il semble que Scylla accompagnera Poséidon, l'informa le Verseau pour changer de sujet.  
- Pas Kanon ? sursauta le Grand Pope.

Camus ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de sa réaction. Elle ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà depuis un certain temps. Shion avait un attachement particulier pour le frère de Saga. Il s'était égaré mais il était revenu vers Athéna. Et maintenant, il était prêt à payer de sa personne pour la bonne entente entre les deux Sanctuaire. Et le Grand Pope était plus inquiet pour lui que pour les autres. Ce que le Verseau pouvait comprendre. Tous les Chevaliers avaient appris à connaître l'autre Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux et l'appréciaient indéniablement. Mais ils ignoraient tout de ses véritables motivations quant à son retour vers Poséidon.

- Bienvenus au Sanctuaire de la Déesse Athéna, déclama Shion en s'approchant des visiteurs presque remis de leur ascension.  
- Le Seigneur Poséidon souhaite rencontrer sa nièce et nous sommes là pour veiller à la préparation de son accueil, expliqua Sorrento  
- Doute-t-il de notre capacité à le recevoir avec les égards dus à son rang ? grinça Shion, vexé.  
- Loin de là, mais il a des habitudes particulières que vous ne pouvez connaître. Nous sommes là pour vous aider, poursuivit Thétis avec une légère révérence.  
- Suivez ces serviteurs, ils vont vous montrer vos chambres où vous pourrez vous reposer. Nous reparlerons de tout ceci un peu plus tard.  
- Merci Camus, reprit le Pope, une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Je vous informerez de cette visite à tous en même temps vers vingt-et-une heures.

A peine la porte refermée, le Grand Pope se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Un étau lui enserrait la poitrine, il avait la gorge nouée. Il regarda ses mains, elles tremblaient. Kanon n'allait pas accompagner Poséidon. Pourtant c'était un des accords passés entre les deux divinités. Le Dragon des Mers serait autorisé à aller et venir à sa guise entre les deux sanctuaires pour lui permettre de voir son frère et ses amis, tout en remplissant ses obligations auprès de l'Empereur des Mers. Et alors que l'occasion se présentait enfin, ça n'allait pas être possible. Mais peut-être que dans trois jours, il serait là, à la place de Scylla ? Ou bien avec lui ? Si Shion parvint à canaliser la colère qui montait en lui, ses larmes, il ne put les retenir.

Ensuite, il songea qu'il avait été coiffé au poteau. Il avait eu lui-même l'idée d'une visite à Poséidon. Quelque chose d'officiel et de très protocolaire, mais il venait d'être devancé. Après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal.

A l'heure dite, il informa tous les Chevaliers de la venue du Dieu des Océans. Il répondit à quelques questions et ordonna à Milo et Angelo de patrouiller aux abords du Treizième Temple dans l'éventualité où leurs invités auraient dans l'idée de faire une sortie nocturne. Puis il contacta Athéna qui lui confirma sa venue avec les Chevaliers Divins. Il aurait apprécié que Dohko soit là pour discuter avec lui, mais le Chinois était au Japon avec Shiryu. Dans deux jours, il aurait deux divinités à gérer.

A la surprise de tous, Poséidon se présenta le lendemain matin devant le Temple du Bélier en compagnie de… Kanon. Un beau et franc sourire éclairait le visage du Dragon des Mers, écrasant de charisme dans son Ecaille. Mû les accueillit selon le protocole et les téléporta au dernier Temple après avoir prévenu Shion. Tout le monde s'inclina au passage de la divinité bien consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur ceux qui n'en avait jamais vu d'autre hormis Athéna. Dans le grand hall, tous les Chevaliers d'Or formaient une haie d'honneur. En passant devant son frère, Kanon lui fit un clin d'œil auquel Saga répondit par un sourire.

- C'est un plaisir d'être accueilli de la sorte quand on connait l'histoire entre nos deux Sanctuaires, consentit le Dieu des Mers.  
- Soyez le bienvenu Seigneur Poséidon. Vos Marinas nous ont aidés à vous préparer des appartements selon vos désirs.  
- C'est pour cela que je les avais envoyés.  
- Kanon, ton frère va être fou de joie de te revoir, ainsi que tous tes amis.  
- Je suis impatient de les retrouver, Grand Pope.

La voix était claire et grave mais le ton… en fait il n'y en avait pas. Shion fut aussitôt inquiet. Un regard furtif vers Saga lui confirma que lui aussi, avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'avait donc le Dragon des Mers ? Que cachait-il derrière ce magnifique sourire qu'il arborait depuis son arrivée ? Une alarme se mit à clignoter dans l'esprit du représentant d'Athéna.

- La déesse Athéna sera là demain soir. Votre arrivée plus tôt que prévue, la prive du plaisir de vous accueillir elle-même. Saori avait pris des engagements auxquels elle ne peut se soustraire.  
- Ҫa n'a pas d'importance. J'avoue que j'étais impatient de venir ici.  
- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à vos appartements.

Accompagné de ses Marinas, Poséidon emboita le pas du Pope et se porta à ses côtés. Il n'était pas question qu'un Dieu de sa trempe marche derrière un simple mortel. Il fut sensible aux efforts déployés par les serviteurs de sa nièce pour assouvir ses petites manies. Une vue sur la mer, un aquarium dans le salon, la douce mélopée de l'eau qui coule sortant d'enceintes habilement dissimulées dans le mobilier. La chambre du Général de Sirène et celle des Lyumnades encadrait la sienne, alors que Thétis et Kanon logeaient en face. Il les congédia et leur donna quartiers libres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kassa entrait à nouveau chez son Seigneur.

- Alors ? questionna Poséidon.  
- Un jeu d'enfant. Je pense qu'il ne s'est aperçu de rien. Il avait l'esprit trop préoccupé pour ça. Pour un Atlante, ça me surprend, mais c'est plus simple pour moi.  
- Alors agis ce soir avec Thétis. Je veux en finir une bonne fois pour toute.  
- Tous les Marinas chanterons vos louanges jusqu'à la fin des temps pour ça. L'affront sera lavé.  
- Tu peux me laisser, ordonna Poséidon.

Décidément Kassa était un homme bien étrange. Dévoué corps et âme à son Dieu, mais il semblait sorti d'une autre époque. Et bien que ça puissance ne fît aucun doute, l'Empereur des Mers se méfiait de lui comme de la peste. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait renoncer à ses capacités s'il voulait mener son plan à terme avec succès.

Kanon retira son Ecaille qui se reconstitua sagement dans un coin de la chambre. Il n'éprouvait plus du tout le même plaisir à la porter. Elle lui paraissait lourde, encombrante. De toute évidence, elle n'était plus en harmonie avec lui. Ou lui avec elle. On peut tromper les gens sur nos intentions, nos sentiments mais pas une armure au service d'un Dieu. Seul Saga avait réussi à tromper Gemini, lui permettant alors de la revêtir pour descendre dans les Enfers. En pensant à son frère, son cœur se fit plus léger. Vêtu d'un jeans qui un jour avait dû être neuf, et d'un t-shirt difforme, il sortit pour le rejoindre.

Le sixième Temple était vide. Il en conclue que Shaka devait se trouver avec Saga. Arrivé au Temple des Gémeaux, il eut la surprise et le plaisir d'y retrouver Shion qui discutait avec le couple.

- Kanon ! s'écria celui-ci en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le garda-t-il trop longtemps contre lui ? Le serra-t-il trop fort ? Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs regards se rencontrèrent, remplis de questions. Mais le Dragon des Mers n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Saga venait de le prendre dans ses bras pour le soulever de terre. Les jumeaux rirent de bon cœur. Shaka se contenta d'une chaleureuse accolade que lui rendit volontiers son beau-frère.

- Alors ? Raconte ! le pressa Saga.  
- Y a pas grand-chose à dire, ça se passe bien.  
- Arrête de mentir Kanon ! claqua la voix de Shion. Je sais, et ton frère aussi, que tout ne se passe pas aussi bien que tu veux nous le faire croire. Je sonde ton cosmos depuis ton arrivée.  
- Shion, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Vous savez pourquoi je suis parti et je l'ai revu. Comment pourrais-je aller bien ?  
- Kanon, intervint Saga tout doucement, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu dois dire à cet homme ce que tu éprouves. As-tu pensé un instant que tes sentiments étaient peut-être partagés ?  
- Ton frère à raison, fit Shaka. Imagine s'il n'avait pas eu le courage de venir vers moi ? Jamais je n'aurais supposé que nos sentiments étaient réciproques. Et comme je n'aurais pas trouvé la force de faire le premier pas, nous serions restés là, à nous morfondre chacun dans notre coin.  
- Il a quand même fallu que je l'accompagne au début, leur rappela le Dragon des Mers avec un sourire de tendresse.  
- Oui, mais seul le résultat compte, conclue le Pope. Si tu nous dis de qui il s'agit, on pourra t'aider.  
- Et soit je sombre dans le bonheur total, soit je saute par la première fenêtre qui passe. Merci de vouloir m'aider, ça me touche énormément, mais je préfère gérer ça tout seul tant que je le peux.  
- Je dois remonter, dit Shion en secouant la tête. Kanon si tu as besoin de parler, viens me voir. Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as proposé ?  
- Oui… bien sûr. Compte sur moi.

D'un accord tacite, Saga et Shaka décidèrent de ne plus parler de cette histoire. Ils descendirent tous les trois aux arènes où ils retrouvèrent Aphrodite, Angelo, Aldébaran et Milo.

- J'avais dit à ton frère que je te mettrai une branlée parce que tu donnais pas signe de vie ! le provoqua le Cancer.  
- Mouais, il me l'a dit ! Je suis à ton entière disposition !

Après une bonne demi-heure à s'affronter sans cosmos, le match nul fut décrété. Saga fut surpris de voir son frère en si grande forme face à un Cancer toujours aussi brutal. D'ailleurs seuls le Taureau, le Lion et le Capricorne acceptaient de combattre contre lui. Kanon faisait jeu égal concernant les coups vicieux et leur violence.

C'est en riant qu'ils gagnèrent le troisième Temple où Aldébaran les avait invités à déjeuner. Il prêta sa salle de bain aux deux hommes et tous s'attablèrent devant une délicieuse salade composée de tout ce que le troisième gardien avait trouvé dans son frigo. Tomates, poivrons, échalotes, thon, œufs durs, maïs le tout assaisonné d'une vinaigrette à l'huile d'olives et accompagné d'un vin rosé des plus fruités.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'ils se séparèrent, heureux d'avoir passé un bon moment ensemble. Saga proposa à Kanon de rester encore un peu avec Shaka et lui, mais il prétexta un appel de Poséidon et préféra regagner sa chambre. Il traversa le treizième Temple aussi discrètement qu'une petite souris, priant pour ne croiser personne.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller. Il ne l'avait pas vu, mais tout le Palais était imprégné de sa cosmoénergie. Il sentait sa présence, c'était une véritable torture. Ҫa lui faisait un mal de chien, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il aimait et détestait cette douleur sournoise, brutale et délicieuse à la fois. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par sa souffrance.

Après le diner avec Poséidon et les autres Marinas, Kanon préféra retourner s'isoler dans sa chambre. Mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité d'une certaine Sirène.

-Allez ! S'il te plait ! insistait Thétis usant de tout son pouvoir de séduction, sans grande réussite, il faut bien l'avouer.  
-D'accord, soupira le Dragon des Mers, en se disant que plus vite il en aurait terminé avec elle, plus vite elle le laisserait tranquille.

La jeune femme voulait visiter le Sanctuaire. Il n'y avait rien de répréhensible à cela et il accepta après avoir demandé mentalement l'autorisation au Grand Pope qui accepta. Ils entamèrent la descente vers le Temple des Poissons. Kanon répondait aux questions qu'elle posait sans pourtant trop entrer dans les détails. Il restait évasif lorsque Thétis devenait trop curieuse. Inconsciemment, il emprunta un sentier qui longeait la falaise. Au loin, le Cap Sounion se dessinait sur le ciel illuminé par les dernières lueurs du soleil couchant.

- C'est là ?  
- Oui…  
- C'était comment ?  
- Froid, humide…  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.  
- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Thétis.  
- Ҫa t'aiderait à exorciser ce souvenir…  
- C'est déjà fait ! Si tu continues, on rentre !  
- Très bien… Tu sais, je crois que j'aurais aimé vivre ici. C'est rude, mais c'est très beau. Et c'est au bord de la mer.  
- Thétis, à quoi tu joues ?

Kanon s'était arrêté et avait attrapé la jeune femme par le bras pour qu'elle se retourne et le regarde.

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Ne me prends pour un imbécile ce que je suis loin d'être. D'ordinaire tu m'ignores et là tu me colles aux basques ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Mais rien ! s'écria-t-elle en se dégageant d'un geste brusque. Il n'y a rien à faire ici. Je voulais juste tuer le temps. Alors une balade sur ce caillou aride c'est mieux que de me morfondre dans ma chambre… vu que tu n'es pas disposé à passer du bon temps avec moi, termina-t-elle en coulant un regard incendiaire entre ses longs cils.  
- Je ne veux pas de toi ! Mets-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute !  
- T'es vraiment une belle ordure ! cracha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de repartir sur le sentier.

Kanon resta là un moment, les mains sur les hanches, la tête basse. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de le provoquer comme ça, sinon il allait finir par la tuer. La colère et la rage qu'il sentait monter en lui pourrait bien finir par lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Il n'y avait que Poséidon pour la remettre à sa place. Il n'était pas homme à se défiler face aux problèmes, mais là c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Et il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Il finit par suivre la Sirène. Il la vit derrière une colonne, dans l'attitude de quelqu'un qui observe en se cachant.

- Thétis ? Qu'est-ce qui…  
- Chut ! Viens voir ! murmura-t-elle, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Il s'approcha et regarda à son tour, par-dessus la tête de la jeune femme. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, son cœur ralentir jusqu'à un niveau critique. Un vertige le prit et il dut s'appuyer contre la colonne.

- Y sont trop mignons ! Non d'un chien ! Si ça continue, y vont faire ça sur les escaliers !  
- Viens, laissons-les ! parvint-il à bredouiller en entrainant la jeune femme sur un autre chemin.

Ils regagnèrent le Palais du Pope par un autre sentier. Kanon referma la porte de sa chambre et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Incapable de se maîtriser d'avantage, il se mit à pleurer. Pas de tristesse. De colère, de rage contre lui-même. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments. Il aurait pris le risque qu'ils ne soient pas partagés, mais au moins il n'aurait pas le goût amer du regret qui lui remontait dans la gorge.

Il se leva d'un bond et ouvrit un passage dimensionnel…

A suivre…

J'espère que vous avez aimé.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je n'en retire aucun profit si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde.

**Genre**** :** Romance - Yaoi

**Rating**** :** M

**Chapitre 5**

C'était la boite gay la plus branchée d'Athènes. L'ambiance était survoltée, la back room bondée et sur la piste, ce n'était que corps en partie dénudés qui brillaient de sueur sous les spots multicolores. Assis au bar, Kanon sirotait un whisky. Le quatrième ou le cinquième.

- Te noyer dans un verre ne résoudra pas ton problème.  
- Rhadamanthe ?  
- Tu veux en parler ?  
- Depuis quand te soucis-tu de mes états d'âmes ? railla Kanon en buvant encore une gorgée.  
- Depuis que j'ai affronté un homme qui m'a fasciné par sa détermination et que dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais aimé mieux connaître. J'ai peut-être une occasion aujourd'hui.  
- Je croyais que tu détestais les Chevaliers d'Athéna ?  
- Oui, parce qu'ils combattent celle qui s'oppose à Hadès, mais vous ne vous résumez pas à ça. Vous existez aussi par vous-même.  
- Laisse tomber ! Je suis pas d'humeur à papoter avec toi.  
- Tu es sûr que te confier à quelqu'un qui ne te jugeras, bien que ce soit mon boulot, ne te ferait pas du bien ? Ҫa t'aiderais peut-être à y voir plus clair.  
- Tu ne sais même pas à quoi je pense.  
- Ton taux d'alcoolémie est suffisamment élevé pour que ton esprit soit ouvert à qui veut s'y introduire. Excuse-moi mais c'était trop tentant.  
- T'as fait quoi ? s'exclama le Dragon des Mers en se tournant vers son ancien ennemi.

Il se leva et entama un geste pour le frapper au visage, mais Rhadamanthe fut plus rapide. Il immobilisa Kanon et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Il le conduisit jusqu'à une fontaine et lui plongea la tête sous l'eau. Le Marinas, se débattit, cracha, cria et finalement se retrouva assis par terre, trempé.

- T'es plus clair ?  
- Enfoiré !  
- Si tu veux ! Allez, je t'emmène chez moi.  
- J'irai nulle part !  
- Oh que si !

L'appartement de Rhadamanthe était vaste. Un loft d'environ deux cent mètres carrés parfaitement équipé de tout ce qu'il fallait pour le confort, les loisirs, la détente et l'entraînement.

-Va prendre une douche et change toi, lui dit-il en lui tendant un drap de bain, un jeans et un t-shirt noir.  
- Non, merci. J'me casse !  
- Kanon, je veux juste t'aider, déclara le Juge.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je te l'ai dit. Je hais le Chevalier que tu es, mais j'aimerais connaître l'homme.  
- Les deux sont intimement liés.  
- Tu crois ?

La lassitude et l'alcool eurent finalement raison des réticences de Kanon. Il baissa la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

- Alors ? Que deviennent les Enfers ? demanda le Dragon des Mers en sortant de la douche, une serviette autour des reins, une autre sur la tête pour sécher ses cheveux.  
- Ils sont flambants neufs, si je puis dire. Hadès nous permet d'avoir une vie plus souple. Nous ne sommes pas contraints d'être là-bas en permanence.  
- Vous faites un roulement avec Minos et Eaque ?  
- On peut dire ça… Tiens.  
- C'est quoi ?  
- Cocktail de jus de fruits. C'est bon pour c'que t'as.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le canapé et goûta à la boisson. C'était délicieux. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quel fruit dominait sur les autres. Le mélange était parfaitement dosé.

- C'est très bon… Merci.  
- Si tu me parlais de ton chagrin d'amour, maintenant.  
- Rhadamanthe, je n'ai toujours pas encaissé ce que tu as fait. Entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, ça s'apparente à un viol.  
- C'est vrai et je te présente encore mes excuses. Mais j'étais curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien te mettre dans un état pareil et ta cosmoénergie hurlait de désespoir. Tu n'es pas homme à éprouver ce genre de choses si violemment sans une bonne raison. C'est ce qui m'a intrigué. Je n'ai pas fait ça dans le but de te nuire.  
- Tu dois déjà savoir ce qui me mine à ce point alors.  
- Oui, mais j'ai appris à mes dépends que les Chevaliers d'Athéna ne perdent jamais espoir, non ?  
- Je croyais que tu ne faisais pas l'amalgame entre l'homme et le Chevalier ?  
- Je croyais qu'ils étaient intimement liés ?

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel chacun savoura son verre.

- Tu es plus âgé que moi, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai un adolescent sous les yeux, fit le Juge en posant son verre vide sur la table basse.  
- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Tu peux me le dire ? Je vois l'homme que j'aime en embrasser un autre. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?  
- Le conquérir. Le séduire. Evincer ton rival. Te battre pour tes sentiments.  
- Et si j'échoue ?  
- Tu ne le sauras qu'en essayant.  
- Ҫa peut durer longtemps…  
- Tu penses que le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle ? Personne ne peut le faire à ta place. Personne ne peut décider pour toi. A toi de voir si cet homme vaut que tu te battes pour lui… pour vous. Vaut-il que tu te mettes dans un état pareil ? Mérite-t-il ton amour ?  
- Tu ne sais pas de qui il s'agit ?  
- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher cette information, tu te serais aperçu de ma présence. Qui est-ce ?  
- Il vaut tout ce que tu viens de dire et bien plus encore. C'est lui qui a trahi Hadès avec les Chevaliers Renégats.  
- Je vois, murmura Rhadamanthe en accusant le choc. Un homme qu'on on en voit plus, reconnut-il.  
- Exactement. Bon… faut que je rentre. Poséidon risque de se demander où je suis.

Il se leva et marcha vers la salle bain quand une main se referma sur son poignet. Il se retourna.

- Tu ne veux pas rester… cette nuit ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu as besoin de te vider la tête… et le corps…  
- Rhadam…  
- Chut… Demain tu auras l'esprit plus clair, plus lucide…  
- J'avoue que je ne te comprends pas…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu me détestes mais tu veux passer la nuit avec moi ?  
- Encore une fois, si je n'aime pas le Chevalier, ça ne veut pas dire que l'homme ne me plait pas…

Et sans laisser à Kanon le temps de réfléchir, il l'enlaça pour l'embrasser avec une douceur dont le Marinas ne l'aurait pas cru capable. De toute évidence, l'homme aussi était différent du Juge. Et alors que son esprit était encore emmêlé dans les vapeurs d'alcool, son corps réagit immédiatement. Rhadamanthe ôta sa chemise et entraîna son amant d'une nuit vers son lit…

Le lendemain matin, ils se séparèrent presque bons amis. Kanon ouvrit un passage dimensionnel jusque dans sa chambre, au Palais. Sous la douche, il repensa à la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Rhadamanthe était un amant comme il en avait rarement rencontré. Passionné, fougueux et d'une tendresse inouïe. Et il avait eu raison. Le Dragon des Mers était mieux dans sa tête. Il arrivait à organiser ses pensées même quand celles-ci lui repassaient en boucle la scène de la veille entre Shion et Dohko. Il avait rarement vu deux personnes s'embrasser aussi passionnément.

* * *

Il se rendit dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuné quand une voix le stoppa dans le couloir.

- Tu n'étais pas là cette nuit ?  
- Bonjour Shion. Non, je… j'ai été… je suis sorti…  
- Je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes me voir… pour parler un peu…  
- Je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger…  
- Nous déranger ? Qui donc ?  
- Dohko et toi. Félicitations au fait. Je suis content pour vous deux, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Thétis et moi, on vous a vu sur les marches entre le Palais et le Temple des Poissons. On a fait un détour pour vous laisser tranquille.  
- Dans mon bureau ! ordonna Shion d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucun refus.  
- Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux, reprit Kanon une fois assis dans le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé quelques semaines plus tôt.  
- Tu vas arrêter avec ça. Je n'ai pas vu Dohko hier !

Pourquoi le Pope s'entêtait-il à nier ? Ҫa ne le faisait que souffrir d'avantage. Kanon aurait mille fois préféré qu'il avoue sans détour. Il aurait été fixé et aurait fait le deuil de son amour pour cet homme. Il aurait commencé un long travail de reconstruction sur lui-même pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. S'il en était capable. Mais rien n'était moins sûr…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Thétis était avec moi quand on vous a vu. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu le nies.  
- Je ne nie pas. Je dis simplement que ce n'était ni Dohko ni moi !  
- Je vous ai bien vu, je t'assure. Mais c'est bien, vous formez un beau couple. Et Dohko c'est finalement aperçu que la jeunesse ne vaut pas l'expérience.  
- Kanon, pour la dernière fois, ce n'était pas nous ! cria le Pope, excédé au plus haut point. Pour la simple bonne raison que Dohko est au Japon tous les week-ends ! Il ne sera là que demain avec Athéna et les Bronze ! Je l'ai encore eu tout à l'heure au téléphone !

Voilà l'argument qu'il fallait pour faire vaciller les certitudes du Dragon des Mers. La minuscule lueur d'un infime espoir se remit à briller faiblement dans le néant de son cœur. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Comment avait-il bien pu voir le Pope et la Balance s'embrasser sous la lumière de la pleine lune ?

- Qu'elle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes à propos d'hier soir ?  
- Je… Quoi ?  
- S'il te plait, réponds !  
- Je suis sorti pour aller à Star Hill.  
- Et tu y as été ?  
- Non, c'était la pleine lune. Sa lumière cache les étoiles.  
- Tu ne m'as pas croisé, ni mon frère ?  
- Non… Je m'en souviendrais…  
- Pas sûr… Tu permets que je sonde ton esprit ?  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Shion, de plus en plus inquiet par le ton glacé de Kanon.

Il le sentait empli d'une colère noire qu'il ne fallait surtout pas laisser éclater. Dans cet état, qui sait ce que le Dragon des Mers serait capable de faire.

- Fais-moi confiance, je t'en prie. Si une fois dans ta vie tu dois te fier à moi, que ce soit maintenant.

Shion fut ébranlé par la détermination de Kanon. Il voulait accéder à sa requête, mais en même temps, il craignait qu'il ne fasse trop de découvertes.

- Très bien.  
- Détends-toi et ouvres-moi ton cosmos.

Kanon se concentra et explora l'esprit du Pope en surface. Immédiatement, il se retira.

- Du travail d'amateur, murmura-t-il plein d'une rage froide et dangereuse.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Tu as été victime du Gen Rô Maoken. Mais par quelqu'un qui ne maîtrise pas les subtilités de cette technique.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Shion, n'oublie pas à qui tu parles. Je ne connais qu'une personne capable de faire ça… et je m'en vais la tuer sur le champ. Ensuite, je tuerai Poséidon.  
- Kanon ! hurla Shion en le voyant sortir du bureau comme une furie.

D'un éclat de cosmos, il rameuta tous les Chevaliers et se lança derrière le Dragon des Mers. Celui-ci avait déjà atteint l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres du Dieu des Océans et des Marinas et le Pope l'entendit crier.

- C'est lui qui t'as ordonné de faire ça, Kassa ?  
- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !  
- Je vais t'envoyer dans une dimension ou ne règne que chaleur et sècheresse. Je suis sûr que ça te délieras la langue. Another Dim…  
- Kanon arrête ! hurla Saga, surgissant d'un vortex entre Kassa et lui.  
- Dégage de là !  
- Kanon ? Que se passe-t-il ? fit la voix puissante de Poséidon.  
- Vous osez poser la question alors que c'est vous qui avait manigancé tout ça ? Pour vous venger de moi !

Il s'approchait dangereusement du Dieu qui faisait enfler son cosmos, prêt à parer à toute éventualité. Mais Angelo et Aldébaran ceinturèrent Kanon et le ramenèrent en arrière.

- Je t'avais dit que tu serais sanctionné.  
- C'est vrai, mais vous avez échoué, cracha Kanon avec un sourire de victoire.  
- Kanon tu peux nous dire ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Shion d'une voix apaisante.  
- C'est pas compliqué. Depuis que j'ai rejoint le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, Poséidon cherche tous les moyens pour me faire souffrir, me torturer, pour se venger de moi. Il a dit à Kassa de prendre l'apparence de Saga ou la mienne hier soir. Quand tu es sorti pour monter à Star Hill, il t'a soumis au Gen Rô Maoken et t'as ordonné d'embrasser passionnément la Balance de qui il a ensuite pris l'apparence puis de tout oublier. Comme par hasard, Thétis et moi on passait justement là. Cette garce ne perd rien pour attendre, d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que tout à l'heure, j'insistais temps.  
- Mais quel intérêt pour lui ? demanda Shura qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
- Pour me faire souffrir encore et encore. Pour que je voie l'homme que j'aime dans les bras d'un autre. C'est mesquin, mais ça a marché. Seulement, il a oublié une chose. Dohko n'est pas là le week-end et Kassa a laissé une trace énorme dans l'esprit de Shion.  
- Mais comment ce type peut-il maitriser cette technique ? s'enquit Milo, le regard rougeoyant de colère et l'ongle écarlate, prêt à tout.  
- Quand Kassa prend l'apparence de quelqu'un, il s'approprie temporairement ses pouvoirs, mais sa maîtrise reste imprécise. Vous demanderez à Hyoga comment il l'a trompé en prenant l'apparence de Camus et en lui balançant une Aurora Execution. Mais comme il n'avait pas la puissance et la maîtrise du Verseau, Hyoga n'est pas mort. Pareil pour la technique des Gémeaux.  
- Tu veux dire que cet homme m'a embrassé ? murmura le Pope, blême et au bord du malaise.  
- Il semble que oui, répondit Kanon sans le regarder, conscient des aveux qu'il venait de faire.  
- Heureusement que je m'en souviens pas…  
- Si tu pouvais aussi ne pas te souvenir du reste, ça m'arrangerait, lui intima Kanon.  
- N'y compte pas.  
- Mais comment un homme tel que Shion a-t-il pu se laisser surprendre si facilement ? demanda Angelo qui retenait toujours Kanon avec Aldébaran.  
- Le cosmos de Poséidon et omniprésent dans le Sanctuaire. Il a caché celui de Kassa, expliqua le Dragon des Mers qui se débattait encore pour échapper au Taureau et au Cancer. En vain, heureusement. Lâchez-moi ! Je vais les tuer tous les deux ! hurla Kanon, ivre de rage.  
- Milo, ta Restriction ! ordonna Shion.  
- Seigneur Poséidon, il semble que vous n'ayez pas respecté la clause du pacte que vous avez conclu avec Athéna qui concerne Kanon, déclara Shaka, la main sur le bras de Saga pour l'apaiser, pour lui montrer qu'il était là, près de lui pour le soutenir ou le retenir, éventuellement.  
- C'est exact, confirma le Pope. Votre souhait était-il donc de rompre ce pacte pour que les Guerres Saintes recommencent ?  
- Replonger dans la guerre pour assouvir une vengeance personnelle, ce n'est pas digne du Dieu que vous êtes ! renchérit Camus, vexé comme un pou d'avoir été lui-même "imité" dans le but de tromper son disciple.

Face à toutes ces attaques verbales, Poséidon restait de marbre, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. Cela ne se terminait pas comme il l'avait escompté, mais le résultat était malgré tout satisfaisant.

- Cela suffit !

Athéna !

Tous tressaillirent en sentant le puissant cosmos de leur Déesse. Même Poséidon sursauta légèrement, ne s'attendant pas à son arrivée. Dans un nuage doré, elle apparut, entourée des cinq Chevaliers Divins et de la Balance, tous revêtus de leurs armures. Armée de son sceptre, elle fit face à son oncle.

- Décidément, tu ne comprendras jamais ce que le mot "paix" signifie, Poséidon. La clause concernant Kanon est caduque. Il revient ici, auprès des siens. Trouve-toi un nouveau Général du Dragon des Mers !  
- Et que vas-tu faire de lui ? railla son oncle. Il t'a trahi en se mettant à mon service, et m'a trahi moi en manipulant ma réincarnation. Et tu prends encore sa défense ? Décidément, tu ne comprends rien à la nature humaine !  
- C'est toi qui ne comprends rien, mon oncle ! Toutes les autres clauses de ce pacte restent valides. Mais Kanon en est désormais exclu. Je continue à vouloir la paix entre nous. Mais ne me défies plus ! Sinon, je n'hésiterai pas à lâcher mes Chevaliers d'Or sur ton Sanctuaire. Souviens-toi de ce que les Bronze on fait ! Je te laisse imaginer ce que leurs aînés seraient capable d'accomplir si je leur en donne l'ordre avec en plus un ancien Dragon des Mers pour les guider ! Ou bien des Chevaliers Divins qui connaissent déjà les lieux ! Maintenant, que tout le monde sorte ! Je veux parler à Poséidon en privé !  
- Athéna ! s'écria Seiya, ce n'est pas prudent !  
- Sortez tous !

Shaka poussa Saga vers son frère, qui retrouvait le contrôle de son corps et qu'il attrapa pour le faire sortir. Ils obéirent à contrecœur, mais ils n'avaient le choix. Seiya referma la porte, non sans avoir jeté un regard d'avertissement à Poséidon.

- Aïoros, Camus, montez la garde devant cette pièce. Kanon, dans mon bureau. Quoique vous entendiez ou ressentiez, personne ne doit entrer ! J'ai bien dit, personne !

C'est un Grand Pope furieux, suivit d'un Kanon ivre de colère qui referma la porte. Ils avaient tous entendu les paroles du frère de Saga et comprenaient fort bien que Shion veuille des explications. Shaka prit Saga dans ses bras pour le calmer. Le Gémeaux savait qu'ils étaient passés à un cheveu de la catastrophe. Il était à deux doigts de maudire son frère, qui une fois de plus, était à l'origine de tous ces problèmes, mais d'un autre côté, celui qu'il écoutait volontiers, il savait que Kanon n'y était pour rien. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il avait dû endurer chez les Marinas. Pas de doute, son jumeau était psychologiquement beaucoup plus solide que lui-même. Il leva les yeux vers la Vierge et lui sourit timidement.

- On rentre ? murmura-t-il.  
- D'accord, tu as besoin de te détendre…

A suivre…

J'espère que vous avez aimé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je n'en retire aucun profit si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde.

**Genre**** :** Romance - Yaoi

**Rating**** :** M

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Kanon se tenait devant la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches de son jeans, la tête basse. Par moment, son corps semblait être secoué de tremblements incontrôlés. La rage que Shion sentait émaner de son cosmos était sans commune mesure. Jamais, il n'avait rencontré une telle fureur chez quelqu'un. Une telle souffrance non plus. Lui-même avait du mal à organiser ses pensées et ne savait par où commencer. Par le début, ce serait bien songea-t-il. Mais il fit tout, sauf ça.

- Je suis donc celui qui t'a chassé d'ici ? demanda le Pope, choisissant soigneusement ses mots.  
- Tu ne m'as pas chassé, je suis parti de mon plein gré, répondit Kanon d'une voix à peine audible, sans se retourner.  
- Mais c'est à cause de moi, insista Shion, à deux mètres derrière lui, n'osant pas bouger.  
- Non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, souffla-t-il avant de se remémorer les paroles de Rhadamanthe.  
- Alors regarde-moi et dis-moi en face pourquoi tu fuis encore ? s'écria le Pope, espérant que son éclat ferait réagir Kanon.  
- Très bien, fit le frère de Saga en se retournant lentement, une étrange lueur dans le regard, entre la colère froide et la sauvagerie. Je suis parti parce que je ne supportais plus de te voir tous les jours sans… Avec ce désir, cette envie qui me lamine à chaque fois. Je ne suis pas digne de quelqu'un comme toi et je savais que jamais tu ne verrais en moi autre chose qu'un Chevalier sous tes ordres et au service d'Athéna.  
- Tu es bien sûr de ça ? Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose ? Es-tu dans ma tête ? Sais-tu ce que je pense ?  
- Non, mais je sais que tu es bien trop lumineux pour te compromettre avec quelqu'un d'aussi sombre que moi. Alors voilà. Maintenant, tu le sais. Je vais quitter le Sanctuaire et aller vivre à Athènes.  
- Encore ? Mais c'est une manie chez toi de te défiler à tout bout de champs ! Tu vas rester ici !  
- Alors tu devras m'arrêter !

Kanon passa à côté de Shion en direction de la porte. Et alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, il fut incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il était cloué sur place.

- Tu sembles oublier quand j'ai d'autres pouvoirs que le contrôle de la cosmoénergie.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je t'empêche de sortir d'ici. Pour commencer…  
- Shion ! Ne m'oblige pas à devenir violent !  
- Voyez-vous ça… Alors tu dis que tu as des sentiments pour moi et maintenant que je le sais, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que moi j'éprouve ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on doit faire face à de tels aveux. En particulier lorsqu'ils sont fait devant témoins. Et même si tu étais en colère, même si tu me soutiens que les mots ont dépassé ta pensée, moi je sais que c'est faux.  
- Libère-moi !  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
- On peut en parler tranquillement ?  
- Essaies-tu de me manipuler ? Je ne suis pas Poséidon.  
- Ҫa, je le sais. S'il te plait…  
- Assieds-toi dans ce fauteuil et si tu bouges, je te cloue dedans !

Cet échange avait permis au Pope de reprendre un peu sa contenance. Il s'assit sur le coin de son bureau et un silence pesant s'installa. Kanon avait la tête baissée, une fois de plus et n'osait pas le regarder en face.

- Où est donc passée ta superbe ? Où sont cette arrogance et cette assurance que tu affiches toujours en toutes circonstances ? Qu'as-tu fait de cette désinvolture et de cette nonchalance qui te caractérisent et qui te confèrent un charisme exceptionnel et un charme irrésistible ?  
- Peut-être que tu exagères, non ?  
- Non, je n'crois pas… Parce que ce sont tous ces traits de ton caractère qui me plaisent chez toi. Sans parler de tout ce qui fait que tu es… toi. Ton côté rebelle, insoumis, indompté, imprévisible, mais aussi sincère, loyal quoique tu en penses, ton esprit de sacrifice. Tout ça mis bout à bout, je n'avais pas la moindre chance.  
- La moindre chance de quoi ?  
- De te résister… Même si au début que je me suis caché la vérité, aujourd'hui, j'en ai plus envie.

Kanon avait du mal à assimiler ce qu'il entendait. Alors il aurait réussi à faire éprouver des sentiments à Shion à son égard, sans même s'en rendre compte ? Il se leva, pour se donner une contenance, pour ne pas montrer son trouble, mais aussitôt, il fut immobilisé.

- Shion ! Arrête ! Je n'vais pas m'enfuir.  
- Oh ça, je le sais… c'est juste que ça m'amuse de t'avoir à ma merci ! répondit le Pope avec une bouille malicieuse à damner un saint.  
- _A quoi joue-t-il ?_ se demanda l'ex Dragon des Mers.

Parce que c'est bien ce qu'il était désormais. Shion semblait s'amuser comme un gosse. Soudain, Kanon vit sa chemise s'ouvrir. Un à un, les boutons se détachaient, puis elle fut sortie de son pantalon.

- Shion ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-il, mi offusqué, mi excité.  
- Je veux que tu te battes… que tu ne te laisses pas dominer… que tu te rebelles… que tu sois sauvage comme toi seul sais l'être.  
- Libères-moi et je te montrerai à quel point je peux être tout ça, susurra Kanon un éclat de folie dans les yeux, les paroles du Juge résonnant toujours dans sa tête, faisant écho à celles du Pope.

Shion en frissonna d'anticipation. N'avait-il pas été trop loin ? Non. Après tout, il pouvait toujours le contrôler simplement en y pensant. De quoi l'ex Dragon des Mers était-il donc capable ? Voilà qui allait être intéressant à découvrir. Et… excitant.

- Mais je ne demande qu'à voir… Serais-tu capable au nom des sentiments que tu éprouves à mon égard, de te défaire de mon étreinte psychique ?

Et alors qu'il s'attendait encore à une ruade, Shion eut la surprise de voir Kanon fermer les yeux. Comme il l'avait fait dans le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin pour se protéger des intrusions de Kassa, il se concentra. Il se concentra comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Et il parvint à cet état de quasi hypnose en un temps record. Il visualisa les entraves que Shion avait placé autour de lui et, une à une, il les attaqua.

Shion n'arrivait pas y croire. Kanon était le premier à briser son blocage. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard d'un vert pur et profond dans celui du Pope. La lutte entre leurs deux volontés était titanesque, mais Shion ne voulait pas l'emporter. Il voulait être assiégé et conquis. L'image d'une place forte du moyen-âge prise d'assaut par une armée moins nombreuse lui vint à l'esprit. Moins nombreuse, mais définitivement beaucoup plus motivée.

Soudain, il le vit faire un pas. Mais il avait beau tenter de le stopper à nouveau, c'était inutile. Chaque entrave défaite par Kanon ne pouvait être rétablie. Shion était abasourdi et stupéfait de la volonté de cet homme. Alors il l'aimait donc à ce point ? Un instant, il fut terrifié. Il eut peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ces sentiments dont il percevait la violence. Mais c'est ainsi qu'était Kanon. Excessif en tout. Et quand il avait dit qu'il ne donnerait son cœur qu'une fois, maintenant Shion en était intimement convaincu. Aimer si fort, si pleinement, si complètement, avec autant de pureté et de profondeur, ça n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie.

Et soudain il eut honte. Avec tout ce que Kanon avait déjà enduré, de quel droit le faisait-il encore souffrir ? Comment supportait-il encore tout ça ? Comment ? Celui-ci fit un nouveau pas vers lui. Un pas de trop. Shion capitula et rendit les armes. Il le délivra de son emprise et se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Pardon… murmura-t-il, pardon…  
- Ҫa va… c'est rien, répondit Kanon de la même façon.

Il se recula et prit le visage du Pope entre ses mains pour regarder cet homme qu'il aimait tant. Du pouce, il essuya une larme au bord des cils et posa ses lèvres sur la joue, puis il l'étreignit à son tour. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, savourant ce premier moment d'intimité. Soudain l'ex Dragon des Mers vacilla et retomba dans le fauteuil derrière lui. Shion s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Tu as tellement lutté contre moi que tu t'es épuisé.  
- C'est rien… ça va passer…  
- Viens t'allonger dans ma chambre…  
- Shion ! Si vite ? T'es si impatient de me mettre dans ton lit ?

Décidément, il ne changerait jamais. Quelques soient les circonstances, Kanon ne se séparait jamais de son humour un peu spécial, il faut bien l'avouer.

- Bien sûr que je suis impatient, mais dans ton état tu ne serais bon à rien.  
- Eh ! J'ai des ressources que tu ne soupçonnes pas !  
- C'est ça… Allez viens…

Sitôt qu'il se fut allongé, Kanon sombra dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Fermer son esprit était une chose, lutter contre le Pope était autrement plus épuisant. Shion s'installa à côté de lui et le regarda dormir. Un appel d'Athéna le coupa dans cette activité ô combien passionnante et passionnée et il retint de justesse un juron fleuri.

- Poséidon et moi avons redéfini les termes de notre pacte, expliqua-t-elle à son représentant. Kanon en est exclu et nous échangerons des ambassadeurs.  
- Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu vous entendre, déclara prudemment Shion, qui pour l'instant, se fichait comme de l'an quarante des états d'âmes des deux divinités. Avez-vous déjà une idée des personnes qui vous représenteront ? demanda-t-il malgré tout, faisant mine de s'intéresser à la situation.  
- En ce qui me concerne, ce sera Sorrento, Général de Sirène.  
- Aïoros me semble être le mieux placé pour me représenter, fit Athéna.  
- Mais Shaina ?  
- Elle est la bienvenue, déclara le Dieux des Mers.  
- Eh bien… les choses se terminent au mieux pour tout le monde, conclut Shion, se demandant si ces deux-là allaient enfin le lâcher.  
- Mon oncle et moi allons passer la journée ensemble, poursuivit la Déesse. Je suis certaine que cela nous permettra de mieux… nous comprendre.

Prenant cela comme un congédiement, le Pope s'inclina et se hâta vers ses appartements. Kanon était toujours endormi lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre. Il se réinstalla à ses côtés et reprit son observation. La chemise entrouverte dévoilait une partie du torse du jeune homme. Sur la peau hâlée, une petite imperfection rappela au Pope que Milo lui avait fait subir son attaque pour l'accepter dans la Chevalerie d'Athéna. Encore de la souffrance, de la douleur au-delà des mots. A croire que certaines personnes sont destinées à subir mille et une tortures avant d'avoir le droit de goûter au bonheur.

- Je passerai le reste de ma vie à te protéger des malheurs de ce monde..., murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je te le promets.  
- Mon plus grand malheur pour l'instant, c'est de ne pas te tenir dans mes bras, entendit-il marmonner, dans un demi-sommeil. Et si tu commençais à tenir ta promesse maintenant ?

Shion sourit tendrement à ce visage reposé, aux yeux à peine entrouverts qui le regardaient en brillant d'amour et de sincérité. Il se rapprocha et entoura Kanon de ses bras qui se blottit contre lui comme un enfant. Il ne vit pas le sourire carnassier qui étira les lèvres de l'ex Dragon des Mers. Imperceptiblement, il commença à caresser le bras de Shion, du bout des doigts alors que celui-ci jouait avec sa chevelure, inconscient de ce qui l'attendait, ou bien parfaitement consentant de ce qui allait suivre. Il sentit Kanon relever la tête, sur son épaule et son souffle chaud effleura la peau de son cou. Un délicieux frisson lui donna la chair de poule.

- Tu sens bon… susurra Kanon en déposant un baiser au creux de la clavicule.  
- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, dit-il en cherchant les yeux de son presqu'amant.  
- Je me sens en forme, ronronna le frère de Saga en se collant d'avantage contre lui pour lui prouver ses dires.  
- Je vois ça, effectivement…

Et alors qu'il allait encore parler, Kanon l'embrassa avec une soudaineté teintée d'une sensualité qui était le reflet parfait de cet homme. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et le laissa prendre possession de sa bouche. Une sensation de liquéfaction s'empara de lui. Il se détendit complètement et s'offrit à Kanon. Quoi qu'il fasse, il l'accepterait avec plaisir et docilité. Il était temps que l'ex Dragon des Mers soit heureux, et si cela devait se traduire par sa passivité, relative quand même parce qu'il avait bien l'intention de participer activement à leurs ébats, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'imprévisibilité de son amant.

Kanon mit un terme à leur baiser et se recula légèrement pour l'observer. Ce que Shion lut dans ce regard lumineux mit tous ses sens en alerte. D'un mouvement souple, Kanon s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et d'un geste rapide et brutal, il déchira la toge protocolaire.

- Eh ! s'écria le Pope.  
- Que disais-tu ? Que je me batte ? Que je me rebelle ? Que je sois sauvage ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Shion scruta ce magnifique visage aux traits fins et virils à la fois, sublimés par les sentiments qui suintait de son cosmos comme un baume guérisseur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions. Après avoir ôté sa chemise, Kanon prit ses poignets et les remonta au-dessus de sa tête avant de fondre à nouveau sur sa bouche. Il gémit sous l'attaque, surpris et ravi. Oui, il allait le laisser mener la danse. Il en avait envie et Kanon en avait besoin. Il lui fallait exprimer cette frustration trop longtemps contenue. Un nouveau bruit de tissu déchiré lui indiqua que sa toge avait définitivement rendue l'âme. Il se débarrassa des lambeaux et apparut presque nu sous les yeux de l'ex Dragon des Mers. Pendant plusieurs minutes, dans un silence religieux, il se soumit à ce regard qui le détaillait sans vergogne, mêlé d'une lueur espiègle mais non moins inquiétante. Il était complètement à la merci de Kanon.

- C'est effectivement ce que je t'ai dit, répondit Shion d'un air de défi.  
- Tant pis pour toi !

Et Kanon fondit sur lui comme un fauve sur sa proie. Emprisonnant à nouveau ses poignets d'une main, il se servi de l'autre pour parcourir cette peau douce et brulante d'excitation. Le Pope sursautait à la moindre caresse. Il crut mourir de plaisir quand il sentit des dents pincer douloureusement un téton et s'acharner dessus. De sa main libre, Kanon cajola le flanc et descendit le boxer en dénudant une fesse qu'il se mit à pétrir durement. Il avait enfin l'homme de sa vie entre ses bras. Son désir était si violent, qu'il avait renoncé à le contrôler. Tant pis pour la tendresse, la douceur. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Là, dans l'immédiat, il voulait donner du plaisir à Shion, un maximum de plaisir et accessoirement en prendre aussi. Mais cette option était secondaire. Il n'y avait que le Pope qui comptait à ses yeux.

Il reprit sa bouche pour un baiser sulfureux. Chacun tentait de capturer la langue de l'autre avec ses lèvres, une escrime plaisante et ô combien excitante. Kanon finit par libérer les mains de son amant qui immédiatement enlaça sa taille pour l'attirer sur lui, entre ses jambes. Un gémissement identique se dilua sur leurs lèvres. Leurs respirations erratiques balayaient leur peau, comme le vent du désert sur les dunes de sable.

- Ka… Kanon…, soupira Shion, tu m'rends fou… hmmf…  
- Déjà ? rétorqua suavement l'ex Dragon des Mers. Parce que j'en ai pas encore fini avec toi…

Kanon se redressa, toujours son regard planté comme une dague dans les yeux de Shion. Il descendit du lit et porta la main à la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il déboucla. Puis, un à un, avec une lenteur insupportable, il défit les boutons et passa ses mains autour de ses hanches pour faire glisser le vêtement. Il dénuda ses fesses, puis, s'appuyant sur le montant du lit, il retira chaque jambe avant de revenir vers Shion. Celui-ci, subjugué par cette vision de rêve, eut un hoquet de stupeur. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et d'un geste impatient, il tendit les bras, invitant par-là, Kanon à s'y lover.

Au contact de leurs corps, les deux hommes gémir de concert. Les bras de Shion serraient Kanon comme un étau pour le sentir encore plus près de lui. Celui-ci se décala légèrement pour caresser leurs virilités ensemble, l'une contre l'autre.

Ensuite, il commença une descente au paradis. Chaque centimètre carré de la peau du torse, du ventre, des flancs, des cuisses de son amant eut droit à un baiser, une morsure ou un coup de langue. Shion ne s'appartenait plus. Sa raison l'avait abandonnée pour de lointaines contrées et ne lui reviendrait qu'une fois son désir assouvi. Ou pas. Un coup de langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe le fit crier et il referma ses cuisses autour de la tête de Kanon qui les repoussa et les maintint ouvertes sans ménagement, le gratifiant au passage d'un regard sauvage alors qu'il dardait la pointe de sa langue sur l'extrémité à vif.

Le corps de Shion se tendit comme un arc, un long râle de plaisir franchit ses lèvres. Ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure océane et ses hanches entamèrent un lent mouvement de va et vient. Et alors qu'il croyait toucher le paradis, Kanon le délaissa. Il releva la tête pour le voir lécher ses doigts. Il se mordit les lèvres d'anticipation et se crispa sous la sensation d'inconfort de l'intrusion. Mais le plaisir revint au galop et il recommença à gémir, écartant lui-même ses jambes pour faciliter l'accès à son intimité tout en sentant une chaleur humide l'envelopper à nouveau.

_- Je ne peux pas faire ça…, _songea soudainement Kanon. _Je n'ai pas le droit… Il est prêt à tout pour moi, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas…_

Il poursuivit longtemps cette diabolique et odieuse torture tout en faisant bien attention que le Pope n'atteigne pas l'orgasme libérateur. Shion n'en finissait plus de crier, de gémir. Il voulait de la rébellion, de la sauvagerie ? Il était servi. Jamais personne n'avait autant utilisé ses dents et ses ongles sur sa peau. Partout, son corps était marqué de suçons, de petits hématomes et de stries rouges. Oui, un grand félin affamé se repaissait de sa chair à grands coups de crocs et de griffes.

Lorsque Kanon se redressa entre ses cuisses, il se prépara à le recevoir enfin en lui. Mais contre toute attente, il le vit le chevaucher et s'empaler avec lenteur sur lui. Le temps qu'il réalise et proteste, il était déjà perdu au plus profond de son corps brulant. La douleur avait crispé les traits de l'ex Dragon des Mers, mais maintenant c'était une expression d'extase pure qui détendait ses traits.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il.  
- Parce que je t'aime…, s'entendit-il répondre de la même façon. Je suis l'ombre et toi… annh… la lumière… Chasse toute cette noirceur qui est en moi…

Shion se redressa, le cœur dans un étau d'émotions. Il enlaça son amant et l'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse. Au premier mouvement, Kanon rejeta brutalement sa tête en arrière, laissant échapper un long râle de plaisir. Le second sembla lui couper le souffle. Le Pope le regardait, attentif à la moindre expression de son visage, au moindre sursaut de son corps. Il passa un bras autour de ses reins et se projeta aussi loin qu'il le put.

- Shion… soupira bruyamment Kanon sans parvenir à dire autre chose.

Le Pope recommença encore et encore. Ses coups de reins étaient presqu'agressifs et l'ex Dragon des Mers ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Au contraire, il allait à la rencontre de ce corps qui le pourfendait.

- C'est moi qui devais être sauvage, non ? parvint-il à articuler entre deux gémissements.  
- Moui, mais je n'ai jamais dit que moi, je ne le serai pas…  
- Ҫa c'est sournois, sourit-il en fermant les yeux. Je me vengerai…  
- J'espère bien…

Leur étreinte dura longtemps. Malgré leur brusquerie, les mouvements de Shion avaient une cadence très lente. Kanon était à deux doigts de sombrer dans la folie. Il repoussa le Pope sur le lit pour le surplomber et l'obliger à accélérer. Shion se libéra en lui avec un cri muet qui lui resta dans la gorge. Son visage déformé par la violence de l'orgasme reprit sa douceur après quelques minutes. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa son amant. Il enveloppa de ses doigts le sexe dressé et le caressa, tout doucement, puis le libéra. A genoux sur le matelas, Kanon ne comprenait pas. Shion le prit dans sa bouche et lui prodigua des caresses qui le firent à nouveau haleter. Et alors qu'il s'attendait à jouir ainsi, le Pope se plaça à quatre pattes devant lui. Il enfouit son visage au cœur de cette splendide paire de fesses et prépara longuement le Pope. Il n'était pas question qu'il ressente la moindre douleur. Et il le posséda.

C'est comme si une décharge électrique venait de leur traverser le corps. Kanon prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits. Son rêve le plus fou était en train de se réaliser. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas imaginé ces instants ? Il reproduisit les gestes qu'il avait si souvent exécutés en songe. Il parcourut des mains la courbe sensuelle des reins, les flancs, le dos qui se creusait à chacun de retour. Il crocheta ses doigts dans les hanches pour donner plus de vigueur à ses mouvements. Les plaintes lascives de Shion charmaient son ouïe. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Le Pope écarta encore ses genoux, s'offrant encore plus à son amant. Kanon se coucha sur son dos pour murmurer son amour au creux de son oreille.

Shion sentit une main vagabonde s'emparer de son sexe douloureusement tendu et le caresser. Son cœur battait des records de vitesse, son corps devenait frénétique. Un long "oui" voluptueux sortit de sa gorge quand Kanon empoigna ses cheveux et lui tira brutalement la tête en arrière.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, un rien de sauvagerie dans la voix.  
- Annh… oui…, oui, comme çaaah…

Le Pope croisa ses mains derrière la nuque de l'ex Dragon des Mers. Son corps cambré dans un angle improbable était complètement offert à son amant. Kanon le maintenait en équilibre d'une main et de l'autre il le caressait. Leurs soupirs, leurs cris se mêlaient en une mélodie érotique divine. La cadence de leur étreinte s'accéléra jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion de lumière les broie et anéantisse leurs dernières forces. Shion s'écroula sur le lit, Kanon sur son dos. Ils étaient tous deux à la limite de la perte de conscience. Le Pope eut à nouveau cette sensation de se fondre dans les tentacules d'une anémone de mer. Il se laissa emporter et la savoura sans modération.

- Alors c'était toi ? marmonna Kanon.  
- Quoi ?  
- Un jour, j'ai eu l'impression d'une présence et j'ai souillé mes draps comme un ado, confia Kanon en souriant doucement.  
- J'ai pas contrôlé ce qui s'est passé. J'ai trouvé ton esprit sans le chercher. Tu étais endormi et je suis resté là un instant. J'étais dans les thermes. Et quand je t'ai laissé, moi aussi j'avais éprouvé un plaisir fabuleux.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit en conclure si on en est au point où nos esprits se retrouvent sans qu'on le décide ?

Shion se retourna et pris Kanon dans ses bras. Il le cala contre lui et joua avec ses cheveux. Une odeur marine s'en dégageait. Il réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

- Que nos sentiments sont d'une intensité rarement atteinte ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas les premiers à nous aimer si fort, quand même.  
- Non, mais c'est peut-être parce que nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à être enfin ensemble, et que nos vies sont loin d'être ordinaires.

Kanon se redressa sur un coude et regarda amoureusement le visage du Pope qui lui souriait tendrement.

- Tu n'imagines à quel point je t'aime… souffla Kanon en dégageant une mèche du front de Shion.  
- Si j'en ai une petite idée parce que je t'aime aussi fort.  
- Redis-le…  
- Je t'aime…

Des larmes de bonheur perlèrent dans les yeux de Kanon, mettant des étoiles dans son regard. Shion lui caressa la joue et le serra contre lui.

Le lendemain, Poséidon quitta le Sanctuaire d'Athéna en compagnie d'Aïoros et de Shaina, tandis que Sorrento commençait sa carrière de diplomate. A la plus grande surprise de tous, Hadès vint voir sa nièce quelques semaines plus tard. Ils conclurent le même pacte et se fut Orphée que la Déesse désigna comme ambassadeur. Après tout, il connaissait déjà les lieux et en guise de bonne volonté, l'Empereur des Ténèbres consentit à lui rendre Eurydice bien qu'elle ne puisse sortir des Enfers et laissa Rhadamanthe et Valentine auprès d'Athéna.

Kanon prenait l'air sur le parvis du treizième Temple lorsqu'il sentit un cosmos approcher.

- Bonsoir Rhadamanthe.  
- Kanon. Tu n'es pas avec Shion ?  
- J'attends qu'il termine ce qu'il a à faire.  
- Alors ? Tu t'es battu et tu as vaincu ?  
- Pas vraiment…

Et Kanon lui raconta les péripéties qui avaient faillis leurs être fatales à Shion et lui.

- Poséidon est un idiot, sourit le Spectre. Il a un ego démesuré et jamais il ne te pardonnera. Tu es à l'abri ici, mais ne baisse jamais ta garde.  
- Et toi et Valentine ?  
- C'est une longue histoire. Pour résumer, à chacune de nos réincarnations nous avons été amants. Mais je crois que là, c'est… bien plus que ça.  
- Et il vous aura fallu tout ce temps pour vous en rendre compte ? fit Kanon avec un petit rire.  
- Peut-être… Mais l'important n'est-il pas d'être avec la personne qu'on aime ?  
- Si… si, c'est le plus important… J'ai pourtant cru qu'en m'éloignant je finirai par l'oublier. J'étais tellement certain que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques…  
- Je me réincarne depuis la nuit des temps, Kanon, et la seule et unique chose dont je sois sûr, c'est que rien n'est jamais certain. Et le véritable amour se joue des distances. S'il doit être, il sera.  
- Je ne te savais pas si philosophe, sourit encore le frère de Saga.  
- L'expérience, mon ami, l'expérience.

Le Juge posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Kanon et s'éloigna. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shion le rejoignit.

La nuit était douce. L'air marin parfumait l'atmosphère. Tous les grillons de la création semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Kanon entoura Shion de ses bras et ils saluèrent Saga et Shaka qui montaient vers eux.

- Balade nocturne ? demanda Kanon.  
- Oui, répondit la Vierge. On va finir par vivre la nuit si la canicule continue ainsi.  
- D'où l'intérêt d'être en couple avec un Chevalier des Glaces ! s'exclama Shura qui arrivait main dans la main avec Camus.  
- Tu m'as pris pour un Pinguino ?  
- Non mon cœur, mais tu sais parfaitement climatiser notre chambre lorsqu'il fait… très chaud, susurra le Capricorne en déposant un baiser dans le cou du Verseau.  
- Et si on allait se baigner ? suggéra Saga. L'eau doit être vraiment bonne.

Les trois couples descendirent à la plage et sans faire de manière, ils se plongèrent complètement nus dans l'eau fraîche, avec la pleine lune pour unique témoin.

Après s'être amusés un bon moment, Shion et Kanon furent abandonnés par leurs amis.

- T'as déjà fait l'amour dans la mer ? demanda le cadet des jumeaux en picorant le cou de son homme de petits baisers.  
- Je dois avouer que c'est un lieu qui manque à mon palmarès, sourit le Pope en frissonnant délicieusement.

Et sans plus attendre, un sourire espiègle et irrésistible aux lèvres, Kanon l'entraina dans l'eau…

Fin.

J'espère que vous avez aimé.


End file.
